Kill Me Now
by Swirly592
Summary: Look, all I wanted was to check my email. Now I'm living with my friends and the characters from my favorite anime. What could possibly go wrong? Oh yeah. Everything.
1. The Beginning

_**AN: / Hello! This is my new story! Oh, that's all I have…**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, so I can't own Hetalia. Or even read it before someone translates…**_

* * *

><p>I glared at the large box sitting in the living room. I couldn't believe my luck. Out of all the people, I got <em>HIM<em>?

Oh! You may be wondering who I am! I'm Morgan Freeley. Spelled f-r-e-e-l-E-y. No one seems to get that… But being that I'm 5'1", I really can't hurt someone for misspelling my name. So I live with it. Now, if you're wondering 'this girl must have someone she got her height from.' You're right. My mom was about my size, but she and my dad travel all the time, so I'm on my own most of the time. Yes, a 14 year old girl taking care of herself (with some help). Don't see that everyday.

Before I can start this part of the story, I probably should tell you what happened first…_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>{4 days ago}<em>

"… So that's how I broke his leg!" We all stared at Emily in confusion.

"We asked if you wanted Chinese for dinner…" I sighed at my strange friends. First there's Emily; she has long, wavy red hair, green eyes, and tends to wear Lolita dresses. I never understood why though.

Next is Em. Yes, there's an Em and an Emily. Em has short, blond hair, and blue/green eyes. She's pretty mellow.

Mora, but we call her Moon. She has long auburn brown hair, dark blue eyes, glasses ad has a similar style to Em. Don't know how, but she does.

Chloe is definitely a fun person to know. She may look like an average girl, but once she's mad, your life is over. She may be short, but she can pack a punch.

Lorelei is the tallest of the group. She has long, dark hair that's usually braided, hazel eyes, and pale skin. It's a bit of a joke that she's a vampire.

Finally, there's Kitty. We don't know if that's her real name or not… She has long black hair with the tips dyed white. For some reason, we almost always see her with a cat ear headband.

We are a fairly large group of friends that basically live in my house. Actually, they do. I just… never asked them why. Yeah, it's not like I_ asked_ for them to live here with me because it's lonely. But, let's get back to the story…

Emily rubbed the back of her head. "You did? Heh, I guess Chinese is good, aru." The seven of us began to giggle. Did I mention we're all Otakus? No? Well, we are.

"I'll go call in an order then~!" Chloe hopped up and went to order us some food. As we waited for food, I decided it was a good time as any to check my email. But then the pop-up blocker decided not to work.

"DON'T CLOSE IT!" In seconds, Moon was behind me… along with the rest of my friends.

"Moon, it's just a pop-up." Lorelei tends to be pretty rational… this was not one of those times.

"Morgan! It's for Hetalia! 'CONGRATULATIONS! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units!' Click it!" Lorelei would probably have kept talking if Em hadn't whacked her.

"It's a scam. All that will happen is Morgan's computer will gain a virus. And that's the ONLY computer we have."

"Thank you Em. Now I'm just gonna c-AHH!" I had a good reason to scream. Kitty randomly glomped me.

"Hi~! What were you fighting about? I forgot." I sweatdropped.

"We were saying… SHIT!" On the screen, there was one horrendous message.

'_Thank you. Your first Unit will arrive in 3-5 business days!'_

"Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey! The guy should be here any… Huh?" Chloe began to question our sanity as I chased Kitty around with a bat while she was laughing. Please, someone, kill me now.

* * *

><p>*gasp* I opened my eyes to see Emily holding my nose. "I can't breathe!" I took a deep breathe as I regained oxygen. "Now, what is it?"<p>

Emily smiled innocently. "You have a package to sign for."

"I. Hate. You. It's freaking Saturday. IN THE SUMMER." I glared at my friend... who loved to annoy me.

"Love you too." On that note, Emily walked back into her room, probably to sleep. Yawning, I walked towards the front door to see there was, in fact, a delivery guy and a large box. I mean, I could fit inside and still have room to move.

"Are you Morgan Freeley?" The man looked at me.

"Yeah, but not the one in the Irish pony club **_(1)_**. What's in the box?" I ignored the strange look he gave me. I was too tired.

"Your Unit, Miss. Please sign." I took the clipboard thing and signed it with some sort of scribble.

"Unit… what's a-" Delivery dude entered his truck with the… Flying Mint Bunny on the side? Yeah, I'm officially crazy. Oh, and he even left the huge box outside. Wonderful.

* * *

><p>I pulled out my oh-so-trusty blow horn and pressed the button. Quickly, all the sleeping members of the household stood in the living room, giving me their own version of a death glare.<p>

"What the hell do you want us up for?" Moon looked ready to kill me as she said that.

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order."

"You're welcome!" I resisted the urge to bang my head against a wall.

"Shouldn't you *yawn* see what is exactly in the box first?" Chloe handed me the manual I seemed to have missed as the man so nicely left the giant box. I opened to the first page and my face completely fell.

"Kitty…"

"Yeah?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

I officially wish my life was normal. Once again I say, kill me now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is in the box? I don't know! ...Ok, so i might but, I'm telling you. You can give suggestions of who should be shipped~! Actually, they would be appreciated.<strong>_

**_(1) You know, there are TWO Morgan Freeley's. Well, at least._**

**_I hope you enjoyed… I sound stupid right now. Just review. Or Pm. Or do whatever you do to comment on this story._**


	2. UNawesome

_**Because you all love me so much! I write you another chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: *pokes chest* Nope, still a girl.**_

* * *

><p>"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…" I continued to chant this towards Kitty until Em put a hand over my mouth.<p>

"I think we get it."

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" Kitty chirped as she opened a booklet that was attached to the box. Emily peered over her shoulder.

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts._

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia."

"Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" Lorelei is a bit of a fangirl when it comes to Prussia. Chloe tilted her head slightly.

"What's a unit anyways?" I shrugged.

"We'll find out. Now, let's read this manual thing." Though it seemed all of us widened our eyes in shock at 'length'. "Who wrote this? They are a bit perverted…"

"Hey! Here's the bit we need!" Moon pointed to a section of the book.

_**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**_

_Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby._

_1. Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you._

_2. Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you._

_3. Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the best accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house._

_4. Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down._

"One and two are out… I wonder if we'll ever get a unit that can cook. It would be nice not to eat take-out…"

"That's what you think about Chloe? Not the fact that there is an awesome guy stuck in a box? Let's just activate Gilbird." Lorelei suggested as she pulled the small box off the top.

"I'll get the crowbar!" Kitty dashed off to go find the non-existent tool.

"Quick! Open it before she comes back!" The six of us unlatched the small cover and quickly found the ball of feathers we wanted.

"Pi~?" The small chick shook its feathers and fluttered around the room.

"Hey buddy!" The albino (ex)nation had escaped his box, somehow, and was chasing his bird around the living room.

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" We all turned to Kitty… who was holding a crowbar? Where did that come from?

"Kesese! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?"

"I'm Em."

"Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!" Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that girls head…

"Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." Prussia nodded slightly.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose you 'five meters'."

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." Prussia backed away from my violent friends.

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" I swear, if she could, Lorelei would have hearts for eyes right now. I grabbed her collar before she could assault Prussia.

"And I'm Morgan. This is our lovely home." To add effect, I spread my arms out and spun in a circle. Prussia looked the seven of us up and down, probably mentally striping us.

"You know, you girls are pretty hot." Lorelei was close to fainting, while I was ready to hurt Prussia.

"Morgan, don't hurt him yet. All he was doing was complimenting us." Em tried to rationalize. I glared at my friend.

"If he ends up raping me, I blame you."

* * *

><p>So Prussia seemed to have made home on the couch. I honestly don't know what my friends do in their free time. But I was reading some pretty great yaoi.<p>

"Morgan, what are you- IS THAT YAOI?" Emily (and everyone else, except Prussia) sprinted up behind me.

"Yeah. You know where I keep it."

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness." Chloe rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of silence (Gay baby is born) Prussia walked in looking a bit pale.

"Eep! Are you ok baby?" I couldn't help but laugh a little at Lorelei.

"W-why…why do you have this?" He holds up one of my doujinshi's. I whack him as hard as I can (which isn't much) and grab my yaoi.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, my voice dripping evil. Look, I like my yaoi. No one shall touch it without permission.

"Your room…" In a second, I was alone in the kitchen with Prussia. Stupid yaoi-obsessed friends.

"Why were you in my room?" I glared at the soon-to-be dead nation. He still seemed to be in disturbed shock.

"I _was _looking for you. But now I know you're like Hungary. It's unawesome." That's when I grabbed my bat and began to chase him.

"Morgan! Don't kill him!"

* * *

><p>So it's been two days since Prussia arrived. He keeps complaining for beer.<p>

"_Hey! I demand a beer!"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because one, everyone in this house is underage. And B, alcohol is bad for you." I explained to the Prussian as I continued drawing._

"_But I want it! This place is unawesome!" I turned and glared._

"_You are damn lucky drawing keeps me calm or else I would cut off your testicles." Prussia slowly back up before running for his life._

And that was the first day. It became so annoying; I ordered a fake ID form Customer Services. And no, they can't take him back.

*ding!*

'Stupid doorbell…' I began cursing in my mind as I opened the door. "Look, if it's another- OMF!" I was glomped by a girl slightly shorter than me with glasses and short-ish brown hair. So, she actually looks a lot like me. Except the glasses (I have contacts) and short hair.

"Morgan! How are you? Where's everyone else?" The girl let go and looked at me with questioning face.

"Hi Myrna. Everyone is out shopping for food. Or asleep."

"You need multiple people to go shop for food?"

"You've met them, haven't you?"

"True. So, I'm here for a few days because I wanted to see my twin!" Me and Myrna aren't twins, but we are pretty dang close.

"We're back and- MYRNA!" Kitty ran to Myrna like a lightning bolt and almost knocked me over. She's lucky she didn't.

"Kitty~. The groceries." Emily motioned her head to a bag spilled on the floor. My eyes caught something instantly.

"SALMON!" I yelled as I rubbed the packaged fish against my face. Everyone else sweatdropped. I blinked as I realized something.

"Huh, you need a room Prussia." I placed the salmon on the table. Everyone else nodded.

"He can be next to me!" Lorelei grabbed Prussia's arm and ran before anyone could protest.

"I was going to say that was a bad idea, but whatever." Moon shrugged. Now might be a good time as any to go shower. So I walked into the bathroom and stripped.

So, after I was done with my shower, I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the curtain. Too bad someone else was there also. It took me a second to remember my current condition.

"… GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW YOU DAMN FUCKING PERVERT!"

"But you look go-"

"Finish that statement and die."

* * *

><p>So, Myrna left a few days ago. Now it was me and 'my crew', so to speak.<p>

"Prussia! Come on!" Lorelei was… begging? Man, Prussia really affected her. Em and Chloe just sat, watching the weirdness that is our home. Emily was trying to kill Kitty.

"But you do look like a leprechaun! The hair and the dress and- Emily! That hurts!" Kitty whined. A doorbell caused silence.

"Well, who's going to answer it?" Moon looked at me. I groaned and walked towards the door.

"Hello?"

"Another delivery." The same man as before stood on the doorstep with another box next to him.

"Are you always going to be delivering here? If so, I think knowing your name would be nice. 'Delivery Dude' isn't a great name in my opinion."

"I'm Mark, Miss Freeley." I stared at him.

"That's the first time someone has called me that…"

"Because you aren't awesome enough to be called something formal!" I turned around and glared at my housemate.

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA! Anyways, I'm either going to hate or somehow actually like you depending on this unit."

"Where do you want this?"

"Living room would be nice…" I watched him wheel in the box and leave. "…GUYS! NEW UNIT!"

"Who is it?" Em yawned a bit after she asked. I took of the manual and read it a bit.

"Can it cook?" I turned towards Chloe.

"It's England." Everyone (but Emily)'s face fell slightly.

"Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least 50…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's chapter 2! I have an idea! If you can tell me where this quote is from, I can write you a oneshot or have you appear in this story or something! <strong>_

_**The quote: "This may surprise you, but the sewer system of a burg with eight million people is even less delightful than you might imagine."**_

_**Hint: It's part of a book (yes, you need the EXACT title)**_

_**Good luck!**_


	3. A Small Cup 'O Tea

**_AN: / *banging head on table* Damnit! My normal computer died (won't even turn on) so I'm stuck typing on my spazzy laptop. I probably won't update very much until we get a new computer._**

**_Oh! The first person to technically (Sorry Emily!) answer where the quote is from is 'I love Prussia the awesome'! Please tell me what type of story you would like! (... Please say you wouldn't mind a story...)_**

**_Disclaimer: This _**_**IS fanfiction. No one owns anything...**_

**Blue: Line break~  
>Me: Blue! This isn't a pokemon story!<br>Blue: Yeah, whatever.**

"Yay! We have England!" I glared at Emily.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food. In case you don't remember, his cooking is posionous to average people." Emily waved it off.

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" For once, Kitty had a point. Wait, what? Kitty making sense?world come to...

"Guys, are we going to open him or not?" Em held up the manual and sighed.

"The awesomeness that is me shall read it!" Prussia grabbed the manual (which earned him a glare from Em) and read.

**_Removal of your ARTHER KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging_**

_Awakening your ARTHER KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which may result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry- he won't really hurt you, unless you are a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit._

_1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then._

_2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "the Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. if you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will yell at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box. Again, once he notes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him._

_3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles-preferably scotch or whiskey-together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying pieces of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHER KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him._

_4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior. _

_5. If you are certain shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly. _

"Hmm... I say we go with number 4!" I sighed. Of course Moon would like to do the fun one.

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook spanish OR French food..."

"Guys! I have an idea!" Oh lord. Lorelei has an idea.

**Gold: Line break!**  
><strong>Me: *glare What are you doing here?<strong>  
><strong>Gold: Blue asked some of us to do this.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *sigh*<strong>

I blanched. This has got to be a horrible idea.

"Why am I the France?" Emily started spastically waving her arms.

"Simple. you are good at French. Same reason why Morgan is Spain." I glared at Lorelei.

"Let's just get this over with... Ah! Hola Inglaterra! Cómo estás? Usted sabe, hay que salir a dar unos tomates conmigo (1)!" I shook my head. emily coughed and tried her best France impression.

"Bonjour Angleterre! Après vous sortez de cette boîte, nous devrions aller dans la chambre pour amuser, non (2)? Ohonhonhon~!" The seven of us soon heard some laughter coming from the box... before England broke it of course.

"Ha! Doyou two want your asses beat AGAIN?" Fear overtook me an I quickly kneeled in front of England begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Please don't hurt me!" I opened one eye to see everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Are you related to Italy or something?" I stared at Prussia for a second.

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean." I tried to stand up, only to be glomped by someone.

"Gah!" Seems Emily got him too.

"Morgan~! I'm back!" I looked to my attacker to see Myrna.

"I thought you went back to North Carolina?"

"Hehe~! I just went to grab my stuff!" I looked at Myrna with wide eyes.

"Hun, I'm glad you're here but you can't stay at my hou-"

"I have money."

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" What? My parents only send me a certain amount of money a month. I have 10 people to feed. It goes pretty thin.

**Silver: ...**  
><strong>Me: If your going to be here, at least say 'line break'...<strong>  
><strong>Silver: ...I don't really want to. Besides, you already said it.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *facepalm*<strong>

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" Not a soul said yes. I glared. "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!"

"I would like some." After Kitty said that, everyone else agreed.

"Fuck you guys! You do this every damn time we have fish!" England glared at me for a second.

"That is not anyway a young lady should talk."

"Well, I can speak anyway I want _eyebrows_." I swear, you could see that spark-line thing inbetween us. Chloe jumped out of her seat and pulled me away.

"Morgan! Please don't troll someone already! It makes them cry!" As Chloe pushed me out of the living room, I heard a small smack and Emily screaming 'Don't hit Iggy!'

**Me: No one's here? Yes! I can have a norm-**  
><strong>Pearl: Line break!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Damn it Pearl!<strong>

I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the sun. It didn't work. I finally opened eyes to see blue one staring right back at me.

"Good morning Morg-OW!" I blink and realized i just hit Myrna with a BIG book.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I thought you might be a burgler or something!" I think my paranoia is getting the best of me... I think I should get some help. England quickly poked his head in.

"Morgan, it's time for breakfast love." I walked into the kitchen and cringed at the smell of bacon and eggs. I quickly grabbed a chocolate chip muffin form the pantry.

"Are you sure you don't want bacon?"

"Kitty, for the hundreth time, I don't eat pork." I took another bite of my muffin before collapsing on the couch.

*ding-dong*

"Damn it. First it's the sun, now the doorbell. Why can't I sleep?" I grumbled as I opened the dooor to see... yep. A big, fucking box. The world must hate me today. I snatched the pen and signed, ushering Mark to the living room at the same time.

"Maybe it's Romania!" Myrna chirped.

"You and your vampire fetish." I rolled my eyes.

"It could be Italy..." Em truely was an Italy fan.

"Watch this be France. Just watch." I untaped the manual and...

**Black: LINE BREAK!**  
><strong>Me: Do you even know Blue?<strong>  
><strong>Black: *sweatdrop* Actually, White told me to do this. she said my yelling was distracting her from her work.<br>Me: Of course...**

_**Yes! I'm evil and leave you a cliffhanger! Who do you think is in the box? I don't know yet...**_

**_Translation~!_**

**_(1) Ah! Hello England! How are you? You know, you should go out for some tomatoes with me!_**

_**(2) Hello England! After you get out of this box, we should go into the bedroom for some fun, no?**_

_**Yeah, i know this chapter might be a bit short, but I don't want to risk a big chapter with my laptop! So, this will probably be the last update before I get a new computer.**_

_**You know, I'm wondering, what is your favorite OC of mine? It's for a future story...**_


	4. And the Twin Wins

**_Ah~! You got to love no homework!_**

**_Twinie, I give. You win..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this computer._**

* * *

><p>I looked at the manual carefully. "So it's not France..." Everyone looked at me.<p>

"Well, who is it? This is getting boring!" Lorelei whined while trying to hug Prussia.

"Romania." Myrna cheered as everyone else gave a small groan. Chloe took the manual, while eying Lorelei and Prussia, and read the note attached.

_'Dear owner of this manual,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units._

_Flying Mint Bunny Corporation'_

"Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" I fell to my knees. The world must hate my guts or something.

"Myrna! We haven't read the manual yet!" I gave a small glance up and almost died. Myrna was prying open the box with her bare hands while Em and Moon were trying to hold her back. Emily was flipping through the manual with England, complaining she can't read it. Lorelei and Chloe were fighting. And Kitty... She was being Kitty.

* * *

><p>Romania just sat there, watching the craziness that is grill night. You see, grill night is the one night a week we go outside and try to cook edible food on the grill. It was Kitty's night to choose and she wanted steak. It went downhill from there.<p>

"No! Don't use the grill England!" Em was trying to pull the Brit away, saving our precious machine.

"Em! Don't be mean to Iggy!" Emily marched between them, her red locks bouncing as she did so. england backed away ever so slightly.

"He's mine!"

"No he's not!" Oh, there go Chloe and Lorelei again. Myrna ended up getting caught in the crossfire with poor Moon too. And Kitty sat there laughing her ass off. I would have too if this didn't happen all the time. I looked at my slice of steak, then to the Romanian near me.

"Here." The blond looked up.

"Hmm?"

"You can have my steak if you want. I don't really eat meat anyways." I held my plate of steak out for Romania. He took it from my hands.

"Thank you." He smiled, showing his one fang. I don't know why, but I blushed. Just something about that smile made him look cu-

'STOP! Myrna likes him! not me! Not me!' I mentally scolded myself, earning some questioning looks. I blinked and walked back inside, praying we had some apples left.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock. 5:15. I took a bottle and popped in a little blue pill. When I opened my eyes, England was right there.<p>

"What was that love?"

"Anxiety pill. Without it, I over think things to the point I stress over nothing." He nodded, probably feeling rude to ask about my mental health. Though, living here doesn't help too much.

*ding-dong*

I sighed and opened the door. But instead of a mailman, there was a young woman holding a small dog.

"I'm so sorry for the short notice, but can you watch Izzy for a few days? I'm going to be out of town." I smiled and took the dog.

"Of course! Just don't forget to pick her up~" I placed Izzy on the couch after the woman left. "Yo, peoples! Meet our new housemate!" Kitty poked her head in and sighed.

"No need to come guys! Just another animal!"

"Why?"

"Just a small business I do... Watching over pets and all..." I looked outside, praying that an hour is enough to eat some steak.

* * *

><p>"And so begins our fist ever girls only meeting!" We all rolled ours eyes at Emily.<p>

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day."

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night." Kitty stated the obvious.

"Well, now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?"

"Italy~!" Em waved her arms in emphasis.

"_No_, Canada." Moon glared at us, like it would help.

"No one." I prayed that the pokemon gods would hear that hope. Moon shook her head.

"But what if we get Norway or Romano? You won't feel the same way." She smirked, making me blush a bit.

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides..." My train of thought was lost. I gave up and turned on my ipod, the song 'Tear' by Hatsune Miku came on.

"Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!" I stared at Myrna.

"They live here, droga(1)." She pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wake up!" I grumbled and whacked my waker with my fist. Oh, yeah, I think i forgot to mention I'm stronger when I'm half asleep for some reason. Of course, I was whacked back.<p>

"Morgan! Don't hurt my dear Romania!" Myrna hovered over me as I opened my eyes. I sat up, yawned and look at the person i attacked. I was indeed Romania. I sweatdropped.

"Sorry there. I do that a lot." The Romanian rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok. It was my fault anyways." He smiled that damn smile _again_. And I blushed _again_. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Miss Freeley?" I snapped out of my thoughts and found I was face-to-face with Mark. I sighed.

"Give me signer-thing..." As I signed, Mark moved the new... units? Damn... Now I'll have two crazies in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, eating a banana.

"Are you going to wake them?" I looked at Chloe.

"No."

"But what if it's one of my buds?"

"Even more reason not to, Prussia."

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?"

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?" Emily had a point there.

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." Kitty sprung up.

"Ok~!" We all froze, until we screamed at the same time.

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Idiot<em>**

**_And I give you a new chapter, that is a bit short... Yes, I will eventually add someone no one likes. But for now I give 'Ours' By Taylor Swift;_**

**Elevators buttons and morning air**

**Stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**

**But right now, my time is theirs**

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**

**The jury's out, but my choice is you.**

**So don't you worry you're pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high**

**The waters rough**

**But this love is ours**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles**

**But I don't care**

**Because right now you're mine**

**And you'll say don't you worry you're pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high**

**The waters rough**

**But this love is ours**

**And it's not their to speculate if it's wrong**

**And you're hands are tough but they wear my belonging**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**

**Because I love the gap between your teeth**

**And I love the riddles that you speak**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos**

**Will be ignored**

**Because my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry you're pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**Don't you worry you're pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**But they can't take what's ours~**

**They. Can't. Take. What's. Ours.**

**The stakes are high**

**The water rough**

**But this love is ours.**


	5. Perfect

**_I'm now devoting a lot of time to this story! *prays that a few chapters will be published before 'Annie' is preformed, taking away all time*_**

**_Disclaimer: I own zip. Nada. You get the picture. Especially not a german song._**

* * *

><p>"Guys! It's France and Spain!" Kitty bounced around the two boxes holding the accursed nations.<p>

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!**(1)**" I started cursing in spanish, forgetting one of them knew it.

"Quien es hablar espanol?**(2)**" The Spaniard poked his head out of the box. I froze before screaming.

"CAZZO!**(3)**" I tried running away, but the collar of my shirt was grabbed by Em.

"Yo! Spain!" Prussia waved his arm, trying to signal the spanish man. The lid of the other box slid off.

"Prussia? Spain?" France climbed out of the box as he caught sight of his two closest friends. At least, before he saw us girls. "Ohonhonhon~! Who do we have here~?"

"Touch us and die." Myrna was basically oozing evil. It was pretty creepy. Though, it did work in scaring the Frenchman. 'Till he saw England.

"Angelterre! It's nice to see you!"

"Get away you frog!" Emily stepped closer to England.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Iggy." England looked pleased, but that only lasted for a second.

"My name's not Iggy you git!" Emily started getting crocodile tears, hoping england would feel bad. It failed.

*ding-dong*

I rubbed my temples. That doorbell's annoying. But I opened it anyways. Though, seeing a random box is a new thing. THe top lifted.

"SURPRISE!"

"GAH!"

* * *

><p>I paced around a boy who looked like me.<p>

"Duncan, why are you here?" I glared at my brother who should be in another country.

"Well, boarding school is over, so I'll be here 'till camp starts. Which is two weeks." I groaned. "Um, I must ask. Why are there seven girls I don't know and some countries here?" I froze. No one in my family knew about my friends. Now I had units. My life is over.

"Ok, so, these are my friends Moon, Kitty, Lorelei, Chloe, Em, Myrna, and Emily. These countries are units, which Kitty made me click an ad for. Please don't Mom and Dad this!" I pleaded my case to my brother.

"Why would I? It wouldn't give me anything good. I'll keep quiet." I hugged my brother for a second.

"Thanks! Now leave."

"What? Why?" I glared at my brother.

"France is here. Just go over to-" He was already gone. I shook my at his fear of France. He really doesn't want to be raped.

I don't blame him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Es geht kein Weg zurück.<br>__Weißt du noch, wie's war?  
><em>_Kinderzeit, wunderbar.  
><em>_Die Welt ist bunt und schön.  
><em>_Bis du irgendwann begreifst.  
><em>_Dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt.__Es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen.  
><em>_Immer vorwärts.  
><em>_Schritt um Schritt.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
><em>_Die Zeit läuft uns davon.  
><em>_Was getan ist, ist getan.  
><em>_Und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Ein Wort zuviel im Zorn gesagt.  
><em>_Einen Schritt zu weit nach vorn gewagt.  
><em>_Schon ist es vorbei.  
><em>_Was auch immer jetzt getan.__Was ich gesagt hab, ist gesagt.  
><em>_Und was wie ewig schien, ist schon Vergangenheit.  
><em>_Immer vorwärts.  
><em>_Schritt um Schritt.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
><em>_Die Zeit läuft uns davon.  
><em>_Was getan ist, ist getan.  
><em>_Und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
><em>_Ach, und könnte ich doch.  
><em>_Nur ein einziges Mal.  
><em>_Die Uhren rückwärts drehen.  
><em>_Denn wie viel von dem.  
><em>_Was ich heute weiß.  
><em>_Hätte ich lieber nie gesehen.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Dein Leben dreht sich nur im Kreis.  
><em>_So voll von weggeworfener Zeit.  
><em>_Deine Träume schiebst du endlos vor dir her.  
><em>_Du willst noch leben irgendwann.  
><em>_Doch wenn nicht heute, wann denn dann?  
><em>_Denn irgendwann ist auch ein Traum zu lange her.  
><em>_Immer vorwärts.  
><em>_Schritt um Schritt.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
><em>_Die Zeit läuft uns davon.  
><em>_Was getan ist, ist getan.  
><em>_Und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
><em>_Ach, und könnte ich doch.  
><em>_Nur ein einziges Mal.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Die Uhren rückwärts drehen.  
><em>_Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
><em>_Denn wie viel von dem.  
><em>_Die Zeit läuft uns davon.  
><em>_Was ich heute weiß.  
><em>_Was getan ist, ist getan.  
><em>_Hätte ich lieber nie gesehen.__Und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen.  
><em>_Ach, und könnte ich doch.  
><em>_Nur ein einziges Mal.  
><em>_Es geht kein Weg zurück.  
><em>_Die Uhren rückwärts drehen.  
><em>_Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
><em>_Denn wie viel von dem.  
><em>_Die Zeit läuft uns davon.__Was ich heute weiß.  
><em>_Was getan ist, ist getan.  
><em>_Hätte ich lieber nie gesehen.  
><em>_Und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen._" I finished singing the very pretty german song, only to see Prussia staring at me. "What? It's pretty." Of course, Chloe just has to walk by just then.

"What's pretty?"

"Kein Zuruck."

"... YOU LISTENED TO IT WITHOUT ME?" I sweatdropped. Not quite the reaction I expected. But then again, you never know with the people in this house.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Me and Morgan are going to Hot Topic! Watch the nations!" Moon quickly scrambled out trying to catch us.<p>

"Why can't we come?"

"Do you trust those idiots not to destroy the house?" Moon caught what she meant.

"We could all go. Countries included." I thought for a second. They did need clothing.

"Urgh. Fine. Get everyone here." Moon ran off to gather the... 10 other people needed to go. Damn. We have to use multiple cars. I better get my blue convertible for this...

* * *

><p>"So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one." Chloe decided, knowing no one could gush over their crush.<p>

"Why do we have France?" Emily was spazzing... once again.

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will help keep him from molesting anyone." Chloe replied, very right. Me and Myrna wanted to kill France with all our might. Spain looked at me for a second.

"Senorita Morgan, I can't help but think you look like Lovi." I blinked.

"I'm a quarter Italian if that helps any." He looked like he was about to say something, but was interupted.

"Emily, even in that black dress you look like a lepruchaun~!"

"SHUT UP KITTY!" Yeah, this trip will be... Interesting. Yep. Fucking. Perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Shit, shit shit! (spanish)<strong>_

_**(2) Who is speaking spanish? (spanish...)**_

_**(3) FUCK! (italian)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed your chapter~! So! Being that I finished the last reward fic, here is a new question;**_

_**What is my LEAST favorite color? Hint: It's not some weird color like periwinkle or whatever. **_

_**Good luck my peeps! Mmm... Peeps are tasty...**_

**_REVIEW! Please?_**


	6. Mochi Madness Ok, So Maybe Not But

**_And so! The first person to guess my least favorite color was MoonlightMew513~! And I shall start on that oneshot, after this chapter. It's the mall~! For a bit..._**

**_*sigh* Do you consider it bad when a lot of the cast in the play doesn't know the lines/lyrics a week before opening night? The instructor(s) are getting upset that no one's trying, except the leads (and me)... I feel some failure, like how I felt the vibe that the Patriots would lose the SuperBowl._**

**_Disclaimer: *snore* Zzz..._**

**_Everyone: *sweatdrop*_**

* * *

><p>So, when three France-haters and France get in a car, what do you think happens? Nothing good, let me tell you.<p>

"Ah! Get away you perv!" I saw Emily beginning to punch France as he tried to get closer.

"Ohonhonhon~!" I huffed. As if they weren't annoying enough, Myrna was humming some song to block out everything. But loud enough so I could hear. I didn't even get my car. Moon did. The world really hates me...

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"Emily! Let me bite him so I can drink his blood!" We all looked at Myrna for a second.

"You're not a vampire, droga(1)." Myrna pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ah, Emily! You cannot deny ze aroma of l'amour~!" Emily whacked the frenchman on the head.

"I hate you! My love is for England!" Emily scowled, until she processed everything she said. "Uh, t-t-that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure, mon cherie. Zis will be wonderful to tell England!" Emily blushed, ready to commit a murder. In the car. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. But, I shouldn't have expected it to work.

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"But I believe he-" I interrupted France.

"SHUT UP! This is giving me a headache! So be quiet until we get to the damn mall!" I normally don't snap... in front of others. But I think anyone would after this. But, the silence was refreshing. I had to admit, those 40 seconds were amazing.

"Get off!"

* * *

><p>We eventually arrived at the mall. And, somehow, everyone 100% intact. I tapped my foot, annoyance still floating over me as every chattered to each other.<p>

"Ahem." All eyes on me. I reached into my purse and gave everyone a hundred bucks. "Go crazy." I turned my attention to the males. "I want you to at least buy some boxers." I blinked. "Please include some pants and a top in there though." My _ever so subtle_ friends let out a huge sigh of relief, probably glad I'm not crazy enough not to tell France to buy pants.

"So, Hot Topic?" Emily questioned as they guys left to their own shopping. We all looked at each other. And fist pumped.

"HOT TOPIC!" And we raced to the amazing goth/rock store, those silver frequent buyer cards in hand.

And you know what?

They were having a sale.

... Score.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store with my three bags, smiling. What? I just bought the most awesome outfits ever for less than a hundred bucks. That's pretty nice, in my opinion. Though, my mood fell as I arrived at the place where we are supposed to meet our units.<p>

The Bad Touch Trio were, big surprise here, flirting with women (or some men if we are talking just about France). England and Romania were... just sorta standing there. So... I unleashed my fangirl friends. Well, let's just say it didn't end pretty.

For Chloe, Prussia, and Lorelei.

They got in a fight on who goes to get Prussia.

And the poor dude got stuck in the middle.

I feel for him.

... Really.

I'm crying. Just the tears are invisible. Sobbing _so_ hard. Can't you tell?

Oh, and if you're wondering, the ride back went about as good as ride there. Save me from this insanity. Kill me. ... Please?

* * *

><p>I plopped on the couch, exhausted from all the arguing.<p>

"Morgan! There's a box here addressed to you~!" I groaned, mentally smacking myself. But in Moon's arms (because everyone else was with their _little_ crush) was indeed a small box from... Yep. The damn Flying Mint Bunny Cooperation. I took off the attached note.

_'Due to a mishap, you have received FRANCIS BONNEFOIS, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, and ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit. As an apology for your current inconvenience, we have given you some free MOCHI units. Please enjoy.'_

I glowered at the small box before opening it. But my eyes sparkled at the utter cuteness of the little dumplings.

"Em! Kitty! Emily! Myrna! Chloe! Lorelei! Come here!" Chloe walked down stairs yawning.

"What?"

"We have the Axis and Allies in mochi form!" I chirped, which is very unlike me. Everyone gathered around and started attacking each other for a mochi. So here's how it ended up;

Emily- England mochi

Em- Italy mochi

Kitty- America mochi

Moon- France mochi (But it's not actually trying to rape her though...)

Chloe- Japan mochi

Myrna- China mochi

Lorelei- Germany mochi

Me- Russia mochi

I say it worked out well. Though, that Germany mochi is a bit creepy. It's all cubicle and stuff. I have a Russia though~! So hip hip HURRAY!

But it took a bit to explain what a mochi was to our units. Of course, France won't stop flirting with Moon. poor girl...

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. When I was completely awake, I looked next to my bed to see Russ (my nickname for him) asleep on the little bed I made him.<p>

"Good morning Morgan!" I screamed, waking up Russ. Why? Because I don't expect 12 people and 7 mochis to yelling good morning in my face. I picked up Russ and started cursing in random languages as I entered the kitchen. I cringed at the smell of food.

"Mein gott. What the hell happened?" Everyone pushed Chloe forward a bit, who was currently sweating a bit.

"Uh... Well, we were eating breakfast, talki-"

"What else?"

"A new unit came..." MochiJapan nodded. I sighed and placed Russ on my head, dreading whoever it could be. As I was about to reach the box, the phone rang. Yeah, we have one. It's just everyone keeps in contact with FB or whatever.

"Hello?"

"Hi Morgan. How are you?" I made a shush sign to everyone.

"I'm fine Mom. Why are you calling?" I paled at the response.

"Your father and I are coming home soon. We will see you in a few days!" Silence. I'm not sure exactly what happened next, because I ended up fainting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! I think this is the longest chapter yet! Is it? I not very sure... *sweatdrop*<strong>_

_**Should I be mean evil or sad evil? I don't know!**_

_**Yep. Mochi units! *looks at friends who are in story* If you don't like your mochi, don't worry! You can just eat it! *hugs Russ protectively* BUT DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!**_

_***swings pendulum* You are getting sleepy. Now, when I clap my hands, you will review this chapter. Ok! Wake up!**_

_**You: Huh?**_

_***claps***_


	7. Enter a Ghost and a Bit of Tragedy

**_WEEKEND! YAY! No one wants to eat a mochi either! Double yay!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot..._**

* * *

><p>"Morgan! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes slowly to see everyone (and Canada?) staring at me.<p>

"What happened?" I subconsciously began to pet Russ.

"Your parents called and you fainted..." Kitty tilted her head slightly.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" We all looked at Kitty.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Kitty sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh." Moon bounced a little.

"MORGAN! Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" She glomped the poor, and normally invisible, nation.

"Eh?"

"Moon! Get off the poor dude! He isn't used to being seen!" Em started prying Moon off the canadian. I blinked. We are too obsessed with some of these guys.

"Get away you frog!" England started to choke France. And you know what? I cheered him on...

"COME ON ENGLAND! KILL THE PERVERT!" Russ began bouncing in happiness.

"There's something wrong with them, eh?" Canada turned to Moon... who was trying to push MochiEngland and MochiAmerica together.

"Come on~! Kiss!"

What were the others doing? Oh, well Myrna was talking to Romania while Yao (what she named MochiChina) sat on her head. Em was pushing Spain away from her MochiItaly, Lorelei was showing Prussia MochiGermany, (who was wearing a dress now...) while Chloe began to sneak up on them. Poor MochiJapan was just backing away from the madness.

Canada's gonna have a swell time.

* * *

><p>I looked at the plate in front of me, afraid of what it was.<p>

"France, what _exactly_ did you make?"

"Escargot~!" That when I burst into tears. "Mon Cherie, what is wrong?" Myrna turned to him.

"She's a pescetarian. The only meat she will eat is fish."

"The poor snails! T-they were so d-defenseless! What did they do?" I continued to sob over the death of the poor snails. What? I hate when animals are hurt/killed.

"Hmm... So _that's_ why you gave me your steak..." Romania put a finger on his chin. Myrna whipped her head around, that creepy aura surrounding her.

"YOU GAVE HIM STEAK?" I backed away slowly.

"Save me!" I began running to my room, but Myrna is fast.

"Get back here so I can kill you!"

"VE! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die, ve!"

* * *

><p>*ring ring~!*<p>

I woke up and grumbled. Who calls at... Oh. Its noon. Never mind then.

"Hello~?" I heard Chloe's voice come from the kitchen. "Oh~! I'm Chloe! Chloe Haku!" Liar. That's not her last name... "I'm here because this is where I s-"

"Give me the phone you idiot! Hello, this is Emily Archer Speaking..." Emily entered my room in a few seconds. "For you..." I yawned.

"Hello?"

"You have some explaining to do." I froze. Chloe and Emily were talking to my mom... how fucking great is that?

"U-uh, about w-what?" My voice trembled.

"Who are Chloe and Emily?"

"My friends..." I heard her sigh.

"We'll talk about this later. I just wanted to tell you we are boarding the plane from Paris now. Okay? Please think of how you will explain this to us."

"Sure..." I hung up and...Yep, fainted.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes for the second time today to see France leaning over me.<p>

"Gah! What the hell are you doing?" I grabbed the thing closet to me (which was that book I hit Myrna with) and began attacking the frenchman with it.

"Zat hurts! Stop it! I was just making sure you were all right! You fainted a-OW! Zis really hurts!" I stopped for a second.

"I'm sorry... sorta." I sat up, only to hide under the covers when I remembered my appearance. "Get out! I need to change!"

"But Morgan, I could stay here while you-"

"I have a bat in here. I'm not afraid to use it." Perverts really are idiots, aren't they? Even more so when Prussia and Spain came in wondering what was wrong.

* * *

><p>So, after beating the three nations, pushing them out the door, and finally changing, I got the ability to exit my room. When I entered the living room, I saw the oddest sight. Everyone was watching <em>the news.<em>

"Uh, what happened?" Lorelei ushered me over.

_"Flight number 7482, going from Paris to Boston, had one of the engines explode, causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which have been confirmed alive. We'll will bring you news as we get it." _

"Morgan... Isn't Boston close to here?" I nodded in Moon's direction.

"Where were you parents coming from, eh?" I turned to Canada.

"Paris..." I continued to stare at the TV, not caring about everyone's stare's. The door slammed open, revealing an angry Duncan.

"MORGAN! Why do I have a unit? Huh? What happened?" I stood up and walked over to my brother, throwing my arms around him.

"D-Duncan, t-they-they're..." I sobbed on his shoulder. I couldn't believe it.

My parents were...

Dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so evil. Mwuahahaha! I actually had this planned for a while... It makes me even worse, doesn't it?<strong>_

_**Hmm... Idea~! For my next oneshot challenge, what is this song?**_

_Sing it out_

_Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out_

_Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out_

_Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out_

_Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up_

_Corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it_

_Living on the web ways _

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last days_

_Buy yourself the motivation_

_Generation nothing _

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_I am not the singer that you wanted_

_But a dancer_

_I refuse to answer _

_Talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

_Keep running_

_Sing it for the boys _

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world..._

_**You need the song tittle and the artist. Good luck~! *give you chocolate, but is stopped by the screen* Darn... I'll give you VIRTUAL chocolate if you review...**_


	8. And This is by Chloe!

_**Heh. I didn't completely write this chapter either. ChloeHaku did *hugs awesome friend* So it's in her POV. But I edited! No! I'm not being lazy! My friends are being nice and sending me a chapter in their POV! *was originally Kitty's idea***_

_**OK! Where did that come from? Stupid thing is trying to get me sued!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm going with Chloe doesn't either...**_

* * *

><p>I entered the living room (I was the only one NOT in there) to see Kitty trying to comfort a very sad Morgan. My Japan-Mochi nudged me to go speak to Morgan and so I did. I walked over to them and patted Kitty on the shoulder.<p>

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" She screamed.

"What the fuck!" I hollered at her. Kitty smiled and ran off being... Kitty, while I facepalmed. But I noticed someone had giggled, it was a red, wet-faced Morgan. "Hey Morgan." I said. Morgan buried her head in a pillow.

"Leave me alone! You don't know what it is like to have your parents die!" Morgan grumbled.

"I kinda do..." I said. Morgan looked at me with a bewildered look.

"My great grandmother died when I was 9. We were super close and I loved her, heck she wasn't even related to me. But I loved her. Even though we weren't related or weren't like Mother and Daughter I miss her every day." I said. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed Morgan a bracelet my great grandmother made me.

Morgan sniffled and nodded. I smiled a little and patted Morgan's head, the poor thing looked so sad.  
>"Here I will make you some heated-up soup and some wurst!" I exclaimed. Morgan nodded with a faint smile.<p>

I smiled and started walking towards the kitchen. I thought about how I would heat the soup (oven or microwave?). Anyways I turned around a corner and brushed by someone.

Okay scratch that, I completely bumped into someone and we both fell. Oh god I am such a klutz. We both bumped heads and I fell on the other.

"FICKING VERDAMMIT!" We both yelled while rubbing their heads. I stopped rubbing my bumped head and looked to see who I fell on. It was Prussia.

"Hallo Chloe. Kesesese~" He said. I began to blush, after weeks of spying on Lorelei and him I finally made contact with him.

"Marry me!" I said instinctively.

"What?" Prussia replied. He poked his ear to check if he heard right.

"I said hi..." I replied quickly.

"Oh okay. Well, I have a question." He responded.

"What is it?" I asked while staring at him, I wanted to smell his beautiful hair.

"Please can you get off the awesome me?" Prussia questioned. I then realized I was still on him and quickly jumped off.

"OWW! MY FIVE METERS!" Prussia yelped. I began to blush a scarlet color.

"FICK! I'M SORRY!" I yelled. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed frozen corn in a bag and brought it to Prussia.

"Here is some corn for it!"

"Kesesese!" He laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"CROTCH CORN!" Prussia hollered. And then everyone around began to laugh.

"Good job expressing the Lámour!" France exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR TIME SKIP<strong>

Me, Lorelei, Kitty and Prussia just finished kicking France's ass and I began to heat the soup from the fridge. I poured it in a pot and let it boil.

All the sudden I heard a 'Kesesese~' and I got shoved a little. Prussia was there cooking wurst. I had an expression on my face that said 'WTF'.

"Hey! The awesome me heard you were going to cook wurst and who makes wurst better than a German?" he said.

"Well, th-WAIT!" I replied. Prussia tilted his head to the side in a questioningly manner. "WHEN DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"When you were trying to cheer Morgan up."

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME!"

"Kesesese~" He laughed as he turned the wursts around on the pan. All of the sudden a very creepy and jealous aura came and it made me feel weird. My shoulders sank and I stared blankly into the soup.

"Uh, is that Lorelei?" I asked. All the sudden there was a sudden burst of air and the aura was gone.

"Did you feel that wind?" Prussia asked. I facepalmed then tasted the soup. It was warm so I grabbed a ladle and poured some into the bowl. I grabbed a plate and Prussia put some wurst on it. I smiled at Prussia and took the food to Morgan. Apparently everyone else was with her.

"Hey I want soup! Is that wurst? I wanna try some! Stay away from Prussia! Maple... Quit grabbing my ass France. Can we eat?" Were the most common replies. I pointed towards the kitchen and everyone but Morgan ran.

And the awesome Prussia was just fortunate enough to get out of their way. But a huge gust of wind made him fall. Morgan giggled.

"Someone help the awesome me up!" He said while flailing his arms.

"If your that awesome can't you get up by yourself?" Morgan asked.

Prussia got up and sat on the floor by the couch. I sat by Morgan on the couch and my feet were by Prussia. Soon all the others gathered around and we began to watch TV.

We all settled on watching Family Guy, it was a pretty decent episode. And as the commercials came on, so did the crack conversations.

"I totally think Spain and Greece would be a cute couple!" said Emily. We all (but Morgan because she helps Emily with her crack couples) made EWW faces but a commercial got our attention. Guitar Hero.

"We should get it!" Exclaimed all the people except Morgan. Morgan shrugged.

"We can get it after the funeral I guess." Morgan replied. Suddenly everyone got sad. Then I felt a tug on my pinky toe, a very pale GERMAN hand was pulling my toes and tickling my feet. I held back some laughs and Kitty stared at me like I was the weirdest person alive.

Well, now it was around 12 and everyone was tired. We locked France (:p) in a closet by himself and we all went to bed. But I stopped real quick. I went to the computer for something.

I clicked the browser and typed in Gmail and I got taken to the site. I logged in and I sent a quick email to my parents telling them I love and miss them.

I closed the window and changed into my PJs. I climbed into the bunk bed that I shared with Kitty and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NINE HOUR TIME SKIP<strong>

I woke up to the sound of a french laugh and groaned. It seemed a few were still asleep but some were up. I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. I punched France in the gut (because I can) and went to the fridge. I grabbed the milk and held it as I grabbed a box of fruit loops. I poured some fruit loops into my mouth and then some milk.

*ding dong*

I walked to the door with milk splattered around my mouth.

"Another unit came. Please sign." The man said. I signed 'Morgan' and took the unit. Suddenly countries surrounded me and asked me questions.

"Give me air! MORGAN GET UP!" I yelled. Morgan came into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her as she rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Morgan said groggily.

"We got a new unit." I yawned.

"Oh great, who is it?" She asked.

"South Korea." I replied.

"Kese*yawn*sese." Prussia said. Well, now everyone was up.

Morgan got out the instructions and read them out loud.

"**Removal of your YONG-SOO IM from Packaging**

This is actually a much harder task than you may think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. To avoid the aforementioned scenarios, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:

1. Stand next to the box, preferably prepared to block flying box lids, and say either, "Aru!" or, "Desu." Your YONG-SOO IM will manage to sidekick or palm the box lid off and get up, and you must immediately reprogram him lest he grope you in the belief that you are one of his brothers.

2. Take either the CD recording of "Arirang" or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly. If using the CD, you will hear humming and sometimes singing from the box, and it is safe to remove the top; if you play the dramas, then you will hear irritated grunting caused by your unit's annoyance at missing the drama. You can then remove the top as well, though he will probably jump up and shock you before running to the television or computer where the drama is playing.

3. Open a jar of the provided kimchi and set it on a plate. Use a fan or other such machine to waft the smell towards the box. You can also do this with a plate of boolnak jungol or spiced jjol myun. This route will make your YONG-SOO IM hungry and he will whine for food until you feed him.

4. Mispronounce Korean. Say, "Annyeonghaseyo!" as terribly as you can manage. This will result in a lengthy Korean pronunciation lesson from your unit, who will jump up violently when he hears you speak.

5. Open the box and poke your units' curl. He will shudder and wake up, and he might be horny, so you probably want to watch out." We all thought for a moment.

"Can't we just play some K-Pop?" Kitty taped her chin.

"SMEXY ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" Oh joy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*blinks* Chloe... What happened to my brother? He was saying something about a unit... *brother truly wants to be in story* Hmm... Oh well! I'll work in an explanation!<strong>_

_**Oh! I rock at guitar hero! I'm on hard~! *mind then goes perverted after re-reading sentence* No that kind of hard...**_

_**Review?**_


	9. The Little Chapter of Random

**_To all you peoples who think I'm being lazy; I wrote this 100%! Ha! So it's in my POV..._**

**_*still slightly sick*I write this when I'm normally in... Spanish! Yay!_**

**_Can someone take my poll? It took awhile to set up! I got confused..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot. And two guinea pigs, but that's irrelevant._**

* * *

><p>I stared at the hyperactive korean. I can't believe saying smexy originated in Korea would wake him up.<p>

"I'm going to unlock France and change now..." You know, I honestly didn't expect to see France unconscious in the closet with my brother glaring at him holding a hockey stick.

"...Oh, hi Morgan. Can I hurt your friend... Mora is it? She threw me in a closet! Then Chloe threw France in here!" I turned and gave my friends a glare.

"Guys... You can't let France rape my brother! He's actually innocent. Wait, why are you here again?" Duncan taped his chin before the lightbulb went off (Really, I could see the bulb).

"Oh yeah! Some guy came over and tried to give me a unit. Thought I was you for some reason. Sorta thought you tried to send me one..." He turned to Korea. "Guess he found you..." I sighed. Something is wrong with us...

"Your breasts are mine, da~ze!" I heard a small thud. So, I did the smart thing and kept walking to my bedroom. Poor dude must have tried to grope Em or Chloe.

Idiot.

* * *

><p>I twirled in my sundress. It was all bright like a rainbow~. Though, I stopped as I entered the living room. Myrna was hugging the life out of poor Romania, Emily was cooking (Oh lord. Last time she blew up the stove...) with England (That's even worse!), the BTT were talking... with Chloe and Lorelei hanging over Prussia's shoulder, Em was chasing Kitty with a crowbar, Moon looked like she was about to faint out of pure joy with Korea and Canada here. I think (and hope) Duncan left.<p>

"MEEP!" Oh, and there's Russ scaring the shit out the other mochis... This is _so_ normal.

"Yo! Peoples! Listen up!" Wow. Didn't think that would actually silence them, but it did. "First, sorry about being all mope-y yesterday."

"But you had a reason!" I waved Emily off.

"I have some new rules and information that you guys may want to know. One, we will use my inheritance money to pay for bills and necessities. If you guys want anything for yourselves, get a job." I heard numerous groans here. "Two, I'm going to be in my room drawing, so its best not to disturb me. And finally, that's all I could think of." Everyone sweatdropped at that last comment. A knock on the closet door got our attention.

"KITTY!" I shook my head at my deranged friend and opened the closet to let my brother out. He huffed and head for the door. "I'm going to live with Grammy..." We all waved goodbye~

* * *

><p>I held up the picture again.<p>

"Damn it... I can't draw guys!" I continued to try and draw the personification of fire.

*ring~*

The world must love to annoy me. "Hello?"

"Hi Morgan." I smiled.

"Hiya~ Nick! What's up?" I tilted my head, not really caring if he could see or not.

"So you know how you've been looking for a small job?"

"Yeah..."

"My dad said he would give you one-"

"Oh my gosh! I would hug you if this wasn't a phone conversation~"

"Morgan, there's one thing."

"What?"

"He won't pay you." I sweatdropped.

"Nick, the point of a job is to earn money. Call me if, I don't know, you find a job that will pay something!" I hung up in a little huff. Though, I wasn't expecting every one of my friends to be outside my door when I turned around.

"Who was that~?" I heard the nosey-ness in their voices, so I burst their bubble.

"My cousin Nick~." I saw them slump slightly.

"Aww..."

"We thought he was your crush..." I blinked.

"First, I don't have a crush on a real person. And two, that is just creepy." I pushed them out of my room so I could concentrate on my art.

... How the hell do you draw guys?

* * *

><p>The countries looked at us in awe. Why? Because we were stomaching english food.<p>

"Mon Cheries, how are you not getting sick off that?" Moon bit into another scone.

"Emily cooks worse." We all nodded. "Besides, english food is just blander." I looked at a scone for a moment.

"Have you ever tried adding chocolate to this? It would-" Lorelei covered my mouth. So I tried to pry it off. I honestly don't care how crazy Emily and Em get when they have some. It's funny to watch!

"Don't say that! Last time they had chocolate, we had to lock them in a closet for a week!" Lorelei hissed in my ear.

"Party pooper..." I commented as soon as my mouth was free. But then something came to my head. "Do you guys know what today is?" They shook their heads. "The 4th of July! Which means-"

"Independence day~!" Kitty started clapping, not really noticing a depressed England.

"I couldn't care less about the independence, there will be lots of pretty fireworks tonight~!" Cue everyone looking at me crazily again. "Come on! I love fireworks!" Myrna started pulling me away.

"Excuse her and her pyromaniac-y." I pouted as my dopple-ganger tossed my in my room.

I didn't even get to see the fireworks.

This sucks...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm SO sorry this is short! But I have some evil thing called 'writers block.' Its even worse when I don't have my hectic school life to base some things on...<strong>_

_**Please review or give me ideas or something! Or else I'm doomed...**_

_**Brazil: Please take the poll... She plans on doing a letter fic with the winning person.**_


	10. New Things to be Learnt

**_And I'm back! You know all you people out there who want one-shots? Yeah, being that I stink at writing them, I will publish them when I can think of something... So it may take forever._**

**_*smiles* People love me~ Now, if you want the different perspectives, go read the spin-offs! Heh... I lost count of which ones I've said... But one more thing. NO ONE ELSE CAN ENTER THIS STORY PERMANENTLY! I already have enough trouble how it is..._**

**_Disclaimer: What makes you think I can own Hetalia?_**

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. It was one of the few days where I <em>wasn't<em> woken up. Now watch this be a horrible day. Yes, I'm a pessimist.

"Good morning, da~ze!" I turned my head to the smiling Korean.

"Buenos dias Korea!" I continued to smile as I entered the kitchen, causing many heads to turn in confusion.

"Uh, Morgan?" I turned to Myrna.

"Yes~?" She put a hand on my head.

"Go back to bed. You're sick." See. I told you something was going to happen. But I still was in my happy daze as Chloe pushed me back to my room. As soon as I was placed back into bed, Russ cuddled up next to me and I went back to my very odd world that happens to be my subconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke back up from being shaken. Em was standing there, and even in my sickness, I could see a fangirl glint in her eye.<p>

"What is it?" Em relaxed a bit. I was back to normal... Or as normal as I usually am.

"We have new units~! It's the Italian twins~! And China." I couldn't help but smile a bit. People who could _cook_.

"Are they-" My thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice I didn't recognize.

"Aiyah! Get off me Korea!" Both of us had a WTF face on, so we did the obvious. Go see what the hell was going on. We entered the living room to see China fighting off Korea (with Moon spazzing slightly in the background). But this wasn't a normal China. No, it was a _female_ China. A damn trial unit.

"Idiotas! Detenerlo antes de que te asesinar tanto a!(1)" I ignored the looks I was getting, from both spanish and non-spanish speakers.

"Oi, bastardo! Since when do you sound like a girl?" I rubbed my temples. I was being yelled at already.

"Now let's wake up Italy~!" Em started creeping closer to the box.

"Damn it Em! Don't _you_ wake him up you fangirl!" Lorelei jumped her.

It went down hill...

* * *

><p>Now (after a huge fight might I add) everyone was up and eating lunch. Well, what I consider lunch. I had a nice little apple~.<p>

"Get away you damn frog!" Emily sprang into action, running to the living room (where England, Canada, and France were).

Prussia was currently hiding from his fangirls (who were now on a wild goose chase for him), Romania and Myrna were 'talking' (more like flirting on Myrna's part), Kitty was playing patty cake with... something I can't see. China was cooking something (while keeping Korea away), Moon was asleep on the couch muttering something about 'Misty and Dominic'...

Oh! And here's something interesting! Em was _fangirling_ over Italy. Yes, she actually has a fangirl mode. That can only be activated by Italy.

Me? I was internally gushing over Romano. But he sorta didn't notice... But Kitty did. Contrary to what people might think, she can actually read the atmosphere, just normally chooses to ignore it. But not this time.

"Romano~! Can you come here for a moment~?" He raised an eyebrow, but went over anyway. I had a bad feeling about this. But I wanted to finish my apple, so I pushed it to the side for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV (Yes! I'm actually changing the POV~)<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked over to where Morgan and Romano were. I could sense my friend's inner fangirl activating, so I decided to help.<p>

"Romano~! Can you come here for a moment~?" Romano raised an eyebrow, but came over anyway. The magical power of the squiggly in a voice!

"What?" I blinked. How did he get here so fast? Hmm...

"I want you to call _bella(2)_!" His eyebrows rose even more, but I could see a small blush on his face.

"Why exactly?" I smiled.

"I wanna see what happens! Now go!" I pushed the italian back towards my oblivious friend. Now, I pray to... Huh, I just realized something. There's no pokemon god to represent love. That's actually pretty odd. SO I pray to Arceus (and maybe a Luvdisc) that my plan will work

*THUD*

Yay~! It did! But maybe I should see if Morgan's ok... Nah! I think someone else will~!

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV (Yeah, back to normal)<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and winced. Why does it feel like my head was hit by a rock? ... Oh yeah.<p>

_I turned my head of Romano coming back._

_"What did Kitty want?" Romano shrugged._

_"I have no idea, bella." I froze._

_"B-bella?" My cheeks flared and I fainted._

"MALDITA SEA KITTY!(3)" I ignored the throbbing pain coming from my head and stormed over to my soon-to-be-dead friend. I found her talking to Korea and China about... Well, I wasn't listening. She turned her head slightly and saw me heading her way.

"U-uh, gotta go!" She put use some of her italian spirt and ran as fast as Italy when he sees England. Moon walked down the stairs just in time to see her run by.

"What did she do this time?"

"Caused me to faint from embarrassment." Moon sighed.

"Was it something she had Romano do?" I nodded, slightly confused. "We all planned on doing that. She just got to you first." My anger grew.

"WHAT?" Lightning flashed, grabbing my attention to the thunderstorm outside for a moment. But When I turned my attention back to my friend, her MochiFrance jumped in front of her. I looked at it for a second. "Can I eat it?"

"No!"

"Meep!"

* * *

><p>I continued to stare out at the rain. Yes, Moon got away, but that's not the point. I use rain to think. But not the most happy thoughts...<p>

'I wonder what it would be like... To fall like the rain...' I felt a tear run down my face. 'I miss them so much. Please, please come back.' I looked down the two story drop. 'No.' I shook my head, only to keep coming back to the same thought. I sighed and opened the window, taking in the smell of the rain. But something odd acquired my attention. A girl was wondering around in the rain, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans.

"HEY!" Her attention turned to me. "Do you need somewhere to stay? You seem pretty cold!" She waved me off.

"I'm fine!" I didn't believe her, so I leaned out the window a bit more so we could talk a bit better. But I guess I leaned out to far, because I found myself slipping on the window sill and falling down, straight towards the ground. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact of stone. But it never came. I opened an eye to see the girl had caught me.

"You saved me..." She gave a small smile.

"It was nothi-" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. I panicked and started shaking her shoulders. She was unresponsive.

"HELP! Someone help me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Idiots! Stop it before I murder you!<strong>_

_**(2) Beautiful**_

_**(3) Damn it Kitty!**_

_**Yes! Another chapter done! And I have all week to write too! February vacation rocks!**_


	11. Acadia

**_*there is a fire going, with me holding a marshmallow on a stick over it* Hi there~! I have a nice little fire going thanks to the flame from Lunatic Glare~! Do you guys want some s'mores? They are very tasty!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't speak japanese, so I really can't own hetalia._**

* * *

><p>I continued to try shaking the girl. Her blond hair was the only thing reacting.<p>

"SERIOUSLY! I NEED HELP!" Moon poked her head out the door to see what was going on. Her eyes widened once she saw the girl and me soaked to the bone. She ran over and helped me bring her in.

"What's going on, aru?" China asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "Aiyah! Why are you sopping wet and carrying an unconscious girl?"

"Long story. But we need your help." She nodded, going into a motherly-like mode. While Moon ran to get a towel, China and I laid the girl on the couch, took off her glasses, and placed them on the coffee table.

"Morgan, who exactly is she, aru? And why were you outside in the rain?" I think that 'aru' is gonna get annoying...

"I saw her walking in the rain, so I shouted to her. I fell out the window, she caught me, and went unconscious." I replied, shortening the story. Before either of us could speak again, Moon came down the stairs with a bright green towel... with Emily chasing after her.

"Moon! Why do you need a towel?" Really? Even in a crisis, we manage to be insane. Why am I cursed with weird friends?

"Emily! Just shut up for now!" How is she not waking up? I would, even if I was unconscious. I sighed and grabbed the towel from Moon's hands, allowing her and Emily to fight over nothing.

* * *

><p>So, after finally getting the girl (man I wish I knew her name) dry, in a new change of clothes, and relaxed on the couch, I pulled Emily into the kitchen and started yelling at her for being an idiot.<p>

"Gah! I'm sorry Morgan! It's just that Moon stole my special towel and-"

"Your breasts are mine, da~ze!" I held myself back from laughing. Korea thought it would be a good time randomly glomp Emily.

"Have fun you two~!" I smiled as I walked back to the living room. The girl stirred a bit before opening her eyes. I never noticed, but the were yellow. Odd.

"Huh? W-where am I? And where are my clothes?" I smiled sweetly.

"You're in my over-crowed home Hun. Your clothes are in the dryer. At the moment, you're wearing my clothes. Who are you?" She thought for a moment.

"A-Acadia..."

"What about your last name?"

"I-I don't remember it..." I became a little worried.

"Do you remember anything else?" Acadia tapped her chin.

"The name Ivan Braginski... But that's it." Now I know she is (or at least was) an Otaku. She knows Russia's human name. At that moment, China walked into the room... with Russ and Yao on her head? Hehe, it looks sorta funny.

"Oh! You're awake, aru! I'm China. Who are you?" Acadia seemed slightly calm in the presence of China.

"Acadia."

"Well Acadia, we should introduce you to everyone in the house, aru!" I frowned.

"Can we not and let her think this place is normal?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, my suggestion was shot down... So now Acadia was hiding behind China and I (even though she is taller than us), cowering in fear from the crowd of people.<p>

"Well, let's start with introductions, love. I'm England." Acadia thought for a moment before changing her shield to the Brit.

"I'm Mora, but most people call me Moon." Moon smiled.

"I'm Kitty~!" I sweatdropped. My insane friend just scared the crap out the poor girl with her yelling. Em rolled her eyes and smacked our friend... that we still don't know the name of. I have to ask one day.

"Please ignore her. I'm Em sweetie." Emily stepped in front of her.

"I'm Emily!" On that note, she started hugging the life out of poor England. I could have sworn I saw Acadia giggling.

"I'm Chloe." Just as she was about to say something else, she was pushed out of the way by Lorelei.

"I'm the much better one, Lorelei!" Chloe glared.

"Why'd you do that, you jerk?" Lorelei stuck her tongue out.

"Because I'm much more deserving of recognition!"

"Why you-!" Chloe jumped Lorelei and they started one of their famous fights. Acadia backed away slowly.

"D-do they t-that a lot?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm Morgan's," I was pointed to. "Twin Myrna!" Acadia (man that's such a strange name...) looked between the two of us and nodded slightly.

"I'm Canada, eh..." Our blond... guest I suppose looked around for the source of the voice. Canada frowned a bit while Moon hugged him to cheer up the invisible nation.

"Alo, I'm Romania!" I'm pretty sure his fang creeped her out, but maybe not as much as seeing the blond get tackled by a Myrna.

"I'm South Korea, da~ze!" I'm pretty sure he would have glomped the child if it weren't for China giving him a kick to the face.

"Aiyah! I know what you were planning on doing! She doesn't need to be more frightened, aru!" Point for kick-ass China!

"I'm Italy~! Ve, I hope we can be friends~!" To top it off, he gave Acadia a hug. But she did the most unexpected thing. She froze before grabbing his arm and flipping the weak italian. "Ouch~!" Em ran over to help the blubbering goof. Romano backed away slightly.

"I'm Romano and-" His thought was interrupted by Spain trying to hug my tsundre crush...

Did I just I say that out loud? F-forget that last sentence...

"Damn it tomato bastard! Get off!" With a final shove, Romano managed to get the spaniard off. So, the pedo went over to Acadia.

"Hola chica! I am Spain!" Prussia decided to cut in too.

"Kesesesese! I'm Prussia, gracing you with my awesomeness! Would you like to see my five meters?"

"Ohonhonhon! I think she would prefer to see the Eiffel Tower, non?" Acadia panicked and did the first thing she probably could think of. Run.

"Ahhh! I don't want to be raped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Acadia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I've been here for a few days now. Most of the people here, except France, seem nice. But they won't leave me alone! I've sorta made England my human shield. He keeps away anyone I don't want!<p>

"Acadia~!" I sighed. That Kitty girl was quite a handful.

"What?" She gave me one of her odd smiles.

"Being that Acadia's such a mouthful, can we just call you Cadi~?" I glared. I'm pretty sure my eyes would be red... If that was possible.

"NO."

"But why not~? It's cute!" I swear, she was just making me angrier. But before I could attack her, Emily walked by and pulled her away by the collar. She is one of the few people who seem to notice my shyness/anger issues...

"Ni-hao Acadia! Would you like to help cook dinner, aru?" I smiled. China was being really sweet to me. But I can't seem to shake the feeling she's meant to be a he.

"I would love too!" I would ask for Emily and England to help also, but they are apparently banned from the kitchen... "What are we making?"

"Chow Mien and Orange Chicken!" I followed China into the kitchen and began helping her make some of the chinese food.

**{Time Skip; One Hour}**

I triumphantly carried my plate to the table, where a swarm of hungary beings attacked it. But, as soon as everyone took a bit, they froze. France (of course) was the first to speak.

"_Sacre blue_! This is almost as bad as _Angelterre_'s cooking!" England glared.

"You frog! Stop insulting my cooking!"

"But it is just awful!" I could feel myself coming close to tears. I HATE it when people are fighting!

"Acadia, are you ok?" Moon came over to me. I nodded.

"I-I just hate it when people argue."

"We should listen to Cadi and-" I smacked Kitty. The name Cadi really get on my nerves. "Ow! Cadi-Eep! Stop hitting me Cadi! Ouch!" Lorelei sighed and shoved some food in Kitty's mouth.

"Sorry about that Acadia."

"This is funny, da~ze!" Myrna nodded.

"Yeah! What do you think Romania?" Romania shrugged.

"Its fun to watch two grown men try and choke each other." His eyes shifted back to France and England yelling and punching each other. Italy started waving a white flag with Em.

"Can you bastards stop it?" Romano huffed before pushing Spain into the fight.

"This is not awesome! My friends are getting hurt!" Emily shot daggers at the albino.

"England getting hurt is worse!" Canada sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should just eat, eh?" I looked around the kitchen. Who said that? I caught Morgan leave the room for a second, before coming back with something in her hands.

"All ya shut up!" With that, she blew... a blow horn? Does this really happen that much? "Now, I'm in the mood for something sweet!" Her gaze shifted slightly to the living mochis. They sorta creeped me out...

"Who's willing to sacrifice their mochi for food?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was fun to write! But, seriously, I want to eat one of these mochis. Who should die~?<strong>_

___**Review please? Any flames will be used for s'mores!**_


	12. Slightly Pathetic Attempts at Romance

**_Hehe! This was so fun to write! _**

**_Have you guys watched 'Futurama'? It's so funny! And inappropriate!_**

**_*looks out window* You know, I wanted ONE winter without snow! *snow storm happened the yesterday*_**

**_Disclaimer: Would I be broke if I owned hetalia? Or the song 'Shine'?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Myrna jumped up and ran over to Yao, most others doing the same.<p>

"Not Yao! I'll kill you!"

"No! Hero must stay safe!"

"Go eat France!"

"Eh, you can eat him." Everyone stopped and turned to Moon. "What? I really don't care." I smiled.

"Oh France mochi~! Time for a nice, hot, bath!" He panicked.

"MEEP!" I began chasing our dinner with Kitty's help.

Eventually, we did catch (and kill... MWUAHAHAHA!) the mochi. But I, uh, had sorta forgot the sugar problems everyone has.

"All hail Arceus~!" Kitty raised a glass for a toast (Wait... was that full of wine? She raided the alcohol!). So, of course, all us sugar-high people raised one too.

"ALL HAIL ARCEUS!" While everyone was talking to each other, I ran down to the basement and unlocked the drink cellar.

"Guys! Who wants a drink?" Kitty was the first down and grabbed some of everything. Emily came down second and grabbed a ton of glasses. I shook my head slightly.

"Hey!" I turned my head slightly to see Prussia glaring at me. "You said you didn't have beer!"

"We don't. In the cellar is tequila, margarita mixes, wines, martini mixes, and vodka. No beer. At least, until you bought some." I flicked him on the head before heading back upstairs.

"Morgan~!" I stopped walking. Did I just here correctly? "Morgan!" Yep. Acadia becomes a second Kitty when she has sugar. How do I know that? She started randomly poking me.

"Acadia! Stop poking her!" Chloe was the person who stayed reasonable while on sugar. Or was she crazy and just hid it?

"Aiyah! Why do you have alcohol? You are too young, aru!" China started scolding us, England agreeing with her in the background.

"Ah, will ya shut up if we let you have some?" Lorelei pouted before taking a sip of her martini. France slid an arm around her shoulders... before she flipped him. We all started laughing at the idiot.

"VODKA~!" I saw a flash of Acadia before she ran into the kitchen.

This was going to be so fun.

* * *

><p>So, alcohol wasn't the smartest idea. Most everyone (except those either A; immune to hangovers or B; didn't have a drink) was nursing a headache for a day or two.<p>

Please kill me if I try to do that again.

But, because I was feeling _much_ better, I was preparing to pull a prank on Chloe, who somehow never gets hangovers! That lucky bit-

"What ya doin'~?" Kitty questioned out of nowhere. Was she behind me a second ago?

"It's a secret."

"I can keep secrets!" I looked at her with amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I kept it a secret that Emily and England kissed- Shoot." Wait, what? Emily kissed her crush? When?

"When did that happen?" Kitty sighed.

"When Romania first came..."

"Because you told me that _beautiful_ information, I'll let you in on my prank for Chloe." Before I could tell her, Kitty interrupted.

"I have a better idea!" I sweatdropped. She can't read minds now, can she? "Can we try my plan first?" I shrugged.

"Don't see why not." But, after hearing the plan, I sweatdropped again. I'm doing that a lot these days...

"Let's go~!" Arceus, this is going to end badly.

* * *

><p>Chloe sat on the chair reading some book I couldn't see the tittle of.<p>

"This isn't going to work." Kitty waved me off.

"It will, trust me." Footsteps were heard walking closer to our trap and Kitty pulled the rope tight.

"Hey, do you- AH!" I saw our albino nation fall from our (stupid) prank. And he landed right on Chloe... And it just so happens their lips crashed together. They stared at each other in complete shock, no moving apart whatsoever. I could _feel_ Kitty smiling behind me. THIS was her plan? That girl is smarter than she seems. Before I could try and take a picture, I heard a soft thud. I turned my head slightly, only to see Lorelei staring at the two in heartbroken shock.

Next to her feet, was the gift she had gotten Chloe a while ago. Before I could call out to her, Lorelei ran away, holding back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorelei's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself. Even though I got this for Chloe's birthday, it'll make a great peace-offering gift. As I walked into the living room, I froze, causing my grip to slip on the small present. Chloe and Prussia were <em>kissing<em>. MY Prussia. I stared in shock, praying it wasn't real, until I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. I ran out of the room, barely able to seem slightly calm. When I was at the other side of the house, I sobbed.

"Lorelei?" I looked up slightly to see Acadia. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah..." I knew see through my lie. She shot me a 'I-know-you're-lying' look before walking away. While I continued, I never heard footsteps coming my way again.

"Chica~!" I looked up at the spaniard. "Cheer-up charm!" You could practically see the sparkles from it. I couldn't help but laugh from the stupidity of it.

"Haha!" I continued to laugh as Spain kept doing the 'charm'. I never noticed Acadia smiling to herself behind the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I gave up on looking for Lorelei. Especially since I found Emily. Oh, what wonderful information Kitty gave me!<p>

"Hiya Emily~!" She turned around, her orange hair whipping with her.

"Hi Morgan and- Ok, what do you know?" I sweatdropped. I never realized how bad at hiding things I am.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU AND ENGLAND KISSED?" I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake the poor girl.

"W-where did you hear that?" I smirked.

"Kitty~!" I heard a movement behind me.

"Guys! Guess what!" Myrna was gathering the attention of everyone in our crazy home. One thing we all learned very quickly is Kitty _never_ lies. A bit of a kink of hers.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Emily threw my arms off her and stormed off. But the damage was done. Soon, the world will know about UKEmi~! I love to meddle with people's love lives!

"Now, if only I could get Romano to like me." I found myself muttering to no one in particular. But my whispering needs as much works as my lying. I hadn't noticed the italian till he walked away.

"Ciao Romano~!" He waved slightly.

"Ciao..." Why was he so quiet? Unless... Please tell me he didn't...

* * *

><p>I looked at everyone and their 'partner'.<p>

Chloe and Prussia were being somewhat awkward around each other since the accident me and Kitty planned. Em and Italy were basically cuddling (though Italy probably hasn't realized Em 'likes' him), Lorelei was laughing at Spain and his... Spain-ness. Myrna was smiling and flirting with Romania (who I believed was starting to like her), Moon was, um, doing whatever she does with Canada, Emily was talking to England (most likely prepping him for what was to come tomorrow... Hehe, questions~!), and-

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I opened up the door to see Mark.

"Hi. Haven't seen you in a while." I signed the clipboard as Mark placed down the unit.

"Meep?" Russ began to ram into the box... denting it? Man, that is one strong mochi.

"Kitty. Open the box." She saluted and went to go find some kind of tool. I took this liberty to walk into my room and clean up a bit.

"YAY!" I giggled at her excitement, before getting back to work and singing softly.

_"When I've gone to far_  
><em>When I've had enough<em>  
><em>When I'm losin' ground<em>  
><em>Feelin' out of touch<em>  
><em>I don't run and hide<em>  
><em>I just look inside<em>  
><em>For a simple piece of mind<em>  
><em>Like a neighborhood<em>  
><em>On a city street<em>  
><em>I know the path<em>  
><em>It knows my feet<em>  
><em>And when I feel afraid<em>  
><em>Feel like checkin' out<em>  
><em>You stand up and take a bow<em>  
><em>You shine when others need you<em>  
><em>You speak and I believe you<em>  
><em>I know the light<em>  
><em>It guides you<em>  
><em>I'll join the line that walks behind you<em>  
><em>You shine (shine)<em>  
><em>You Shine<em>  
><em>Like a window to your heart<em>  
><em>I see all the possibilities<em>  
><em>You shine (shine)<em>  
><em>You shine<em>  
><em>And every day's another opportunity<em>  
><em>To shine~~<em>  
><em>The way you see the world<em>  
><em>They way it sees you back<em>  
><em>You're the photographer<em>  
><em>You take the photograph<em>  
><em>If you don't like they way<em>  
><em>The way it looks at you<em>  
><em>You've got all the power to choose<em>  
><em>Turn right<em>  
><em>Turn left<em>  
><em>Turn the other way<em>  
><em>Make it light<em>  
><em>Make it dark<em>  
><em>Make it go away<em>  
><em>I love the way you write<em>  
><em>The script to your own life<em>  
><em>You're the star<em>  
><em>You're on tonight<em>  
><em>And when I feel unnoticed~<em>  
><em>Just two steps back from hopeless<em>  
><em>You turn my world around with a single smile<em>  
><em>That's who you are<em>  
><em>That's who you are<em>  
><em>You shine (shine)<em>  
><em>You Shine<em>  
><em>Like a window to your heart<em>  
><em>I see all the possibilities<em>  
><em>You shine (shine)<em>  
><em>You shine<em>  
><em>And every day's another opportunity<em>  
><em>To shine~~~<em>  
><em>To shine<em>  
><em>I know the light<em>  
><em>The light that guides you<em>  
><em>I'll join the line that walks behind you<em>  
><em>You shine~!<em>  
><em>You shine~!<em>  
><em>In my life I know you shine (shine)<em>  
><em>You Shine~<em>  
><em>Like a window to your heart<em>  
><em>I see all the possibilities<em>  
><em>You shine~<em>  
><em>And every day's another opportunity<em>  
><em>To shine~"<em>

I loved Aly and AJ... but I was the only one. I continued to hum another song, not quite noticing the person in my doorway...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! Another chapter done! And the longest too! <strong>__**The next one shall have a different feel to it though.**_

_**To all you who may be expecting smut: Don't think that! I can't write smut for my life! I just can't get myself to do it... So crush that little dream you have of a lemon.**_

_**Review please~! **_


	13. Freak Outs and Mischievous Plots

**_I'm not dead! I just had writers block (even for my writers block story... -_-')! But my LA teacher says it doesn't exist... Let's see her try and write a fiction story without any interruptions..._**

* * *

><p>I continued to hum as I dusted my room. Unbeknownst to me, a familiar creature was crawling out of the shadows.<p>

"Hello Morgan." I whipped my head around to see a large, black shadow with glowing red eyes.

"N-no... Y-you're not real..." The shadow shook its head.

"Of course we are real. Are you listening to those 'liars' again?" I was shaking by now. This beast had haunted me for years.

"No! You aren't real! You aren't real!" My hands covered my ears, trying to block out the sound.

"Fool. You must come with us now." I backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor, hands still covering my ears.

"NO! I won't come with you! I won't let you take me!" I suppose my screaming caused alarm, being that I heard some footsteps coming closer to my door. I saw the head of Acadia poke in, but before I could go over to her, her eyes turned red just like the beast's.

"Morgan-" I was lost of all reason...

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!" I was shaking my head quite hard, causing me to start feeling a bit light-headed. I gave one last hard shake before I hit something hard and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.<p>

"Dude, are you all right?" I nodded at America.

"You really had us worried..." Kitty looked at me with, for the first time in a while, with true concern in her eyes, not a hint of her craziness.

"I'm fine, geesh." My head disagreed, but I ignored the immense pain for now.

"Are you sure?" I smiled, which I don't do a lot, at everyone... Hoping they couldn't see through the lie. It had taken me months to hide the creatures that haunt my mind to the point of insanity.

"Ok then! Let's go cook up some food!" Em sweatdropped.

"Really? _That's_ what you say?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Ve, I'm hungry too!" Em gave a defeated sigh. She always breaks when with Italy. It's quite fun to see!

So, lets see... This is how the night went;

Romania was eating some _very_ red hamburgers, Myrna was talking with him while doing the same, England was yelling at America for giving us the 'atrocity' and trying to enter the kitchen that Emily almost burned down (again), Emily was moping in the corner because of the before-mentioned incident, Chloe was dotting over Prussia who was eating some of the wurst she cooked, Moon was eating an apple while trying to talk to the invisible canadian, Korea was trying to grope China (she's tough; that's why it's _trying_), France was mocking England for... Something..., Lorelei was chatting (flirtatiously might I add) with Spain, Em was talking to a 've-ing' Italy, Acadia was trying to back away form all us crazies, Romano was sitting and munching on a tomato, and Kitty was staring emptily into space. I, on the other hand, was cursing over the fact no one was helping me clean the kitchen.

Oh, the mochis... Russ was scaring (somehow) the mochis of England, Italy, and China, MochiGermany was sitting there looking annoyed, Hero was meeping something to Russ, and MochiJapan sensed the mood and refrained from meeping.

"Oi! One of you help me or else England will feed you scones for the next month!" I screamed at the crowd in frustration. In a second, half of our group was in the kitchen, cleaning in some way.

"My scones are not that bad!" England fumed.

"They're so bland!"

"Dude, they taste like petrified couch stuffing." With that, England joined Emily in the emo corner. Maybe I should paint it black or something. I glanced at the clock and dropped the broom.

"Gotta go! Hair cut! See you later!"

* * *

><p>I walked into the house the find it silent.<p>

"Guys? I'm home!" Kitty walked out of the back, but stopped as she saw me.

"Morgan! Your hair! It's gone!" She started poking my hair that now was above my shoulders. "You and Myrna look even similar!" I smacked her hand away.

"Stop that! Where is everyone?" Kitty blinked, like she just realized they aren't here.

"Oh yeah! We're doing something fun~! Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a basement I didn't quite know we had. Hey, this house is HUGE. It used to able to hold over thirty people. Then I renovated.

"What are we doing Kitty?" Acadia tilted her head slightly.

"American Idol!" We all smacked our odd friend. "Ouch! You are playing whether you like it or not! Besides, two of you can be judges with America And England!" Acadia and Em were the fist there. Lucky... "Now I'll be like the host person, so I don't sing either!" I glared. "First up is France-y-pants!" England laughed at the name. But as soon as France started singing, Emily began to panic.

"Don't sing that! It's about sex!" Emily tackled France and dragged him away. I began to nod off.

It was a peaceful sleep... Until Kitty woke me up.

"You're last up Morgan!" I shook my head.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. No way."

"Please?" Kitty gave me puppy eyes. Damn it, can never resist those.

"Ugh, fine." I walked up to the 'stage' and began to sing the first song to come to my head.

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em>And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you<em>  
><em>Smile<br>My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you <em>  
><em>Smile<em>  
><em>~~~<br>I run my fingers through your hair _  
><em>And watch the lights go wild.<em>  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me <em>  
><em>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>And lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>'I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show'_  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you <em>  
><em>Smile<em>  
><em>And the sparks fly~!<em>  
><em>Oh baby, smile!<em>  
><em>And the sparks fly..." <em>I crossed my arms. "Happy now?" Everyone nodded. Sighing, I left to my room.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Kitty didn't want me to go to my room. She stopped me before I could open the door.<p>

"Morgan! I thought up a great idea!" I deadpanned. "We will get everyone to kiss someone!" I brightened up.

"Ok! I'm in!" Blackmailing opportunities are always welcome. "Who's first?" Kitty tapped her chin.

"I say start with the easiest and work from there." I nodded. "Oh, and one more thing... Can America help us?" I shook my head at her suggestion.

"Of course not! Why?"

"Because he heard the whole plan." Kitty pointed to the doorway behind to the grinning american.

"Fine! But keep quiet or I'll give you to France and you," My attention changed from Kitty to her crush (who I must make her kiss). "Will be fed to Russ."

"Who's Russ?" Before I could respond, an angry Myrna stormed out of her room, Russ in arm.

"Morgan! Keep watch on your mochi! He's creeping on Yao!" With that, my twin left. I picked up my blob and held him out to America.

"This is Russ, my MochiRussia~! Hey, do want to help us, sweetie?" I ignored the odd looks I was getting.

"Meep~!"

* * *

><p>The first two victims were... Emily and England. Yep, going <em>really<em> easy first.

"Emily! Can you kiss Iggy for me?" THIS was her master plan?

"W-what? N-no!" And it was failing. "Why should I?"

"Because you love him~! And I know where you keep your hand-written yaoi!" Emily has hand-written yaoi? I wanna read it!

"Fine..." Even while blushing, Emily walked right up to England and kissed him square on the mouth. Kitty, you are awesome!

"Next victims!" The plans started to get more complicated form there. Korea and Prussia were easily dared into kissing China and Chloe, respectively. All we had to do was tell Myrna Romania liked her for a hyper-glomp and a kiss to happen. I decided to bribe Italy with pasta so he would kiss Em. America placed random mistletoe (in mid-August) over an archway and strategically lured Lorelei and Spain there. Canada and Moon were the hardest to do. Kitty ended up handcuffing them (since when did we have handcuffs?) and locking them in a bedroom. None of us have checked on them yet...

I just feel sorry for Acadia. No one for her yet, except France, but no one wants him.

"So we are done!" I twirled into the room after Kitty. Romano was sitting on the couch giving us a confused glare. Wait, why are we in here Kitty?

"Not quite yet~" I tilted my head?

"What do you-" My sentence stopped as America and Kitty pushed me.

Right onto Romano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cheering* Finally finished this! You know, yesterday, I misspelled 'arts' (I also did just typing this...), so what does that tell you? Oh, and I apologize if this chapter sucked...<strong>_

_**Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**_


	14. A Small Chapter Full of Revelation

**_I think I'm supposed to reply to reviews... Whatever,_**

**_Disclaimer: Yep. An american freshman made a successful japanese web-comic. *sarcastic*_**

* * *

><p>So, here I was. Laying on Romano blushing like a schoolgirl... Ok, bad example for a teenage girl... But you get the idea.<p>

Deciding to make things even more embarrassing, Russ jumped on my head, forcing me to kiss Romano. I would've fainted if it wasn't for one little fact. I pulled away out of embarrassment and glared at Kitty.

"Kitty~ WHAT THE HELL?" I tried to grab Kitty's throat, but she and America ran before I could.

"Um..." I froze. I had forgotten about Romano.

"Look, about that... I was messing with people and their crushes, but I didn't know what Kitty had planned in the back of her head and ne, I didn't know that would happen and... NE! My verbal tic came back. It only appears when I'm scared, nervous, or embarrassed. N-not like I'm embarrassed, ne! And now I'm rambling! Ne, this must be very annoying and, and, and, NE!" I ran out of the living room, most likely leaving a very confused italian.

"Hey, Morgan. C-" I ran past Emily into my bedroom. I shut the door and slid down against it, a couple of tears falling.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" I covered my eyes with my hands, even though I knew no one could see. A knock caused me to lift my head.

"Morgan? You don't have to open the door but I need to tell you something. Be careful. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen. Kitty senses it too. Be careful." With that, Moon walked away.

* * *

><p>A loud 'thump' woke me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see the beast again.<p>

"W-what do you want?"

"You're coming with us." More and more of them appeared from the shadows.

"NO! I don't want to go!" Their long, claw-like arms started to wrap themselves around me. A single touch paralyzed me. But I forget if it was in fear, or if the freezing was an effect.

"MORGAN!" Kitty kicked the door open. But it was too late. The beasts swallowed me into the shadows. I couldn't scream, or do anything in that matter but begin to lose consciousness.

I guess the world finally listened to me (when I didn't want it to) and decided to kill me now.

Great...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the new light.<p>

_'That's weird. It was the middle of the night last time I remember...'_ My confused thought process came to a halt when a brunette with long hair, cat-like claws, and wearing a black and red dress came towards me.

"Hello Morgan. It's nice to meet you." I scooted back slightly.

"H-how do you know my name? And who are you?" The girl smiled.

"I know many things. And those 'beasts' you see, that is us in the human world. This is my true form." I shook my head. Why would the creatures have a human form in a different world?

"Uh-huh... Why does this form look so human then?" The girl got closer. Now I was able to see fangs in her wicked smile.

"What you see, is what you want to see. Only members of my species can see the real us." I frowned.

"Well, what do you want?"

"You see, fourteen years ago, a creature escaped from our world. But, as a side-effect of entering the human world, it forgot everything from its life and was raised and treated like a normal human. We've been searching ever since." I sweatdropped just a bit. Just how that was relevant was beyond me.

"... Ok... Better question. Why am _I_ here? What do you want from _me_?" The girl sighed.

"You are the one we're looking for." Ok. So that caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't human." I truly was confused by now.

"Then what am I?" The brunette put one of her claws under my chin and lifted my head up slightly.

"You're a fairy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! You all waited a week (I think) for this!<strong>_

_**But see the new genre? Eh? Eh? I have a developed plot now! YAY!**_

_**Review please.**_


	15. Truth

_**I have the plot! Completely in my head! (Hopefully) No more writer's block!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah... We didn't win the 640 million... So I couldn't buy it.**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? A fairy?"<p>

"An Air Fairy to be exact." I was in complete shock. How was I supposed to know I was a fairy?

"How do you know this? M-maybe it's someone else!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"As I've already said, I know many things. This is just one fact. Besides, you fit all the criteria." I scooted back even more.

"What about my brother?"

"He, like many others you know, is not who you think he is. Duncan is not even related to you. When you entered the human world, he was first one you came in contact with, so your appearance changed to resemble his." I looked down at the grass.

"So... Everything I know is a lie?" The creature-girl nodded. "What about everyone else? My friends... The units... M-my 'parents'?"

"Those units, are actually units." I gave a slight breathe of relief. At least _that_ wasn't a lie. "Where should I start about the girls... All of them are different. Some is just... off with them when a human looks at them. But there is a reason. Myrna's a true dopple-ganger. But she used to be a vampire's, that's why she thinks she's one. Along with the other differences." The mystery of Myrna; solved. "Kitty is a scythe."

"A _scythe_? The sharp weapon thing?" The girl nodded. Well, that's not weird...

"You attract abnormal 'people'. I can't believe you lived with those girls for so long and not noticing it."

"What happened to my 'parents'?" I asked again in a slightly different way.

"They died according to plan." My eyes widened

"What?"

"We already had their death set up. Yours too, but Acadia messed it all up." I scooted back even more.

"What do you mean?" The girl smiled.

"Acadia is a scythe also. And a reaper. Well, until that odd incident where she lost her memory. We hired her to kill you and your friends."

"W-why would you do that?" The girl's smile gained a creepy touch.

"Faeries like you are quite rare because they are hunted. My species are hunters. Your friends are in the way of our meal. Now it's time to become a tasty little treat!" More of the cat-like people appeared, so I did the first thing I thought of; ran. "Catch her!" The people transformed into a form of wild cat and ran.

_'I'm too young to die!'_ I was mentally praying to Arceus that I would live.

"Morgan! Follow me!" I looked up to see a tiny little pixie.

"I can't outrun these things!"

"Then fly! You're an air fairy! You control the air! Have it make you fly!" That pixie's voice was sorta high-pitched... I'm quite surprised I didn't zone out.

"How am I supposed to do that? By waving my arms?" I spun my hands upwards to add effect. I felt wind beneath me and I began to float. "WOAH. That actually worked?" I was in complete amazement.

"Um... Actually, you caused a small gust... You're flying due to wings." The little pixie sweatdropped. Yeah. Way to go and ruin my fun... But to see if my 'buddy' was correct, I turned around slightly and caught sight of tiny wings.

"There she is!" The creatures rounded the corner. I tried to fly away, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, just come here!" A familiar voiced sounded before they grabbed me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened as I awoke to the sound of people cursing each other in different languages.<p>

_'Maybe it was all a complex dream...'_ I sat up and yawned. But I didn't expect to see Myrna asleep in my room.

"... Romania~..." Um, wow... This proves she has an obsession right then and there. Just then, the said nation walked by.

"Hello Romania." Myrna bolted up in a second.

Even though I didn't know she would do that.

"Romania!" She then glomped the blond man.

"Ah!" I couldn't help but laugh. Leaving the two on the floor, I entered the kitchen, wondering what would happen next.

"You cannot deny this sexy air!"

"You bloody frog!" Man, people are crazy! I sat down and bit an apple. Then I remembered something.

"Damn it! School starts next week!" All of us teenagers groaned. School is not fun. At least it's Pinkerton, a high school that focuses on more than academics.

"What grade are you going in, aru?" China asked.

"We're all in different grades. Kitty and Acadia are freshmen; Me, Myrna, Emily, and Moon are sophomores, Em and Chloe are juniors, and Lorelei is a senior." I stated.

"Is there pasta there, ve?" Acadia looked at Italy oddly.

"You guys don't have to go to school... Well, maybe Korea, but the rest of you are old enough to not need to." Wait, so the options are stay here alone or go to our school? Both choices are horrible! I hate them...

* * *

><p>So it was decided the nations would stay here... My house is going to be destroyed.<p>

"I hate you guys!" I moped in the corner. Stupid friends and their ideas.

"Why? We stopped them from coming to school!" Lorelei was waving her arms as she spoke.

"Maybe Morgan's worried they'll destroy the house..." Em thought for a second.

"We could just lock them in the garage!" Yeah Kitty. Because that's not cruel...

"That's illegal Kitty!" I left my group of friends to argue on their own.

"Maybe last night really was all a dream..." I mused as I brushed my hair and straightened it. "It was too crazy to be real..." But I remembered what the creature had said about my parents. I began to sing an old irish funeral song to hide my sadness.

_"Oh Danny boy_

_The pipes, the pies are calling_

_From glen to glen_

_And down the mountain side_

_The summer's gone and all the roses falling_

_Tis you_

_Tis you must go and I must bide_

_But come ye back_

_When summer's in the meadow_

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_

_For I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

_Oh Danny boy_

_Oh Danny boy I love you so..._

_But when ye come and all the flowers are dying_

_If I am dead_

_As dead I may well be_

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_

_And kneel and say an 'Ave' for me_

_And I shall hear_

_Tho' soft you tread above me_

_And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be_

_If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me_

_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me~"_ I let a couple of tears fall. "It was a dream... They weren't murdered. It was an accident. An accident..."

"How I wish it was."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Chapter done! And the song 'Oh Danny Boy' is very pretty. But sad... Listen to it!<strong>_

_**Reviews are love.**_


	16. Begin to Break

_**COME ON! My stupid computer died when this was half written before I could save! *face-desks* This happens too much.**_

_**But one good thing is one of my friends got a Pocket Tennet (10th doctor; Doctor Who) from Anime Boston... Which I didn't go to... *emo corner***_

_**Disclaimer: *shoots disclaimer***_

* * *

><p>I was still in a bit of denial from the incident a few night ago (convincing myself it was a dream), so I decided to do a bit of archery. I grabbed the bow and arrows form under my floorboards and headed outside.<p>

... What? You think I would let my friends use these? Ha! Only when the zombie apocalypse comes. That's why Vermin Supreme should become Prez. He would protect us from those zombies and give us ponies~!

That sounded oddly like Poland.

Completely forget that. Please.

"Time to forget." I shot arrow after arrow, releasing stress with each shot. From sadness to confusion, I let it all go until I felt nothing.

"Morgan..." I jumped at the sound, causing my shot to go off course. I turned around and glared at the speaker... Which was Romano. Of course.

"Never startle someone with a bow! I could have accidently shot you! That hurts a lot!" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry. I was just wondering what you were doing. No reason to be such a bitch." I stomped over to the italian and started choking him.

"Don't call me that! I will tolerate any other name, even Cornelius(1), but not that! SO TAKE IT BACK!" I continued to choke Romano, but my grip loosened with each second. "Why does everyone say that...? I try... So hard..."

"What?"

"I'm myself, and they don't like me. I'm someone completely new, and they don't like me... I want to be normal... Just once I would like to have a circle of popular friends, not the outcast..." I fell to my knees, a few tears coming form my eyes.

"It's... Ok?" Romano awkward patted my back. "You cry a lot, you know that." I shook my head with a small smirk.

"Nope. Never noticed. But seriously, don't sneak up on me." I got up and began to collect my arrows from the target. I turned around and smiled. "As someone has once said; When something's bitter, sweeten it up. If it happens to be a lemon, read it intensively!" The italian backed up.

"Who the hell said that?"

"Me~" I slung the bow over my shoulder and walked back inside happily.

* * *

><p>"U-Um… England…" America stuttered.<p>

"What is it?" England asked with slight annoyance.

"W-Well…"

"Spit it out!" Moon and I yelled. Look, we're impatient.

"I-I think I might be sick…" America replied after a moment.

"…" England sighed. "Symptoms?"

"Well, it started when I first came and Kitty got me out of the box… I had a stomachache… But it was warm and didn't hurt." Oh! I know this! It's... Shouldn't ruin it...

England seemed to ,finally, understand. "Anything else?"

"Well, it feels right to be with Kitty… It feels nice when we're both together."

"Describe her."

"She has the most wonderful personality in the world. She's beautiful and smart and talented and-"

"Git, you're not sick." England looked at him for a second. "You're in love." I clasped my hands together.

"Aww! How cute~!" I smiled.

"Like Emily and Iggy~" England's cheeks were dusted a deep red after that comment. Oh, it's on now Moon. Time to one-up her!

"Like Chloe and Prussia... Wait, bad example..."

"You mean like Em and Italy." My auburn friend gave me a victory smirk. I thought for a second before coming up with the perfect one.

"Like Moon and Canada!" She blushed slightly before rebounding.

"And then there's you and Romano." I glared slightly, knowing I was blushing just like my opponent.

"You will stop right there."

"Romano and Morgan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Ack!" She stopped after one critical thing happened. I began strangling her.

... That's not normal, all the choking, is it? Eh, whatever.

But America and England pulled me off Moon.

They're next.

* * *

><p>I groaned as the clock continued to beep.<p>

'Damn alarm. Damn school. Damn everything...' I rolled off the bed, only to land on something soft. I opened one eyes to see Italy.

"Zzz... Ve~..." I stood up, pulling Italy with me.

"Wake. Up. If you're in my room, you're waking up with me." If you can't tell, I hate mornings. Especially when I have to wake up at five for school(2).

"Zzz..." I glared for a second.

"I know how kill someone with just my thumbs." So I'm lying here. I haven't quite figured out how that works.

"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" The italian spazzed slightly. I gave a smirk before digging around my bureau. I then walked into the hallway, blow horn in hand.

"Hehe~" Cue annoying sound... And... Sorry, lost track of how many people are here... "Come on lazy-asses! We gotta get ready for the day!" I grabbed a muffin, plopped on the couch, and turned the TV to Netflix.

"Why do you always get control?" Chloe sat down with a small groan.

"Because all ya are lazy and don't set alarms. So I get the TV."

"Well, what are we watching?" Em asked, before giving a slight yawn.

"Doctor Who~" Kitty began to wave her arms, grabbing more attention than she normally does. Moon gave a small sigh.

"We don't have enough time. The bus comes at 6:10." My odd little friend pouted and plopped down on the couch.

"I have something fun we could do, ohonhonhonhon~"

"No way you bloody frog!" Oh Arceus... Not now...

"Isn't this a bit early, eh?"

"Dude! We should let them fight!" America, you idiot. Before anything else could happen, Myrna walked out of her room and grabbed the two nearest nations (France and Spain) by the throats.

"I hate mornings, so you will shut up. NOW." Isn't my twin quite lovable right now?

... I'm hoping you all said no there...

"We could just watch some YouTube..." Before anyone could respond, Lorelei took the remote (that looks a lot like a keyboard) and turned the setting to the internet.

"How does you're TV do that, da~ze?" Even at... 5:19 in the morning, Korea can ask a question.

"It's too early to ask such silly things, aru!" China turned away after she gave Korea a little smack. I paused for a second. Does she like him? Korea obviously does. He's... Korea.

"How about we listen to a song?" Acadia, while I barely know you, that's a great idea.

"I have the perfect song to wake us up!" I went to my playlist and turned on the song 'Keep Dancing' by Becca.

"Ugh..." I gave emily a stink eye before pressing play. What? I love this song.

_'Do you ever feel alone when you're dancing in a crowded room?_

_And everyone is staring at you_

_Do you ever feel like you gotta change your point of view?_

_They're gonna think whatever they do_

_Everywhere that I go_

_I'm a stranger inside_

_Leave me on the dance floor_

_And I'll make it~_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Do you ever wonder if_

_This planet is not your home_

_Cause no one speaks a language you know_

_I don't want to feel like_

_I'm living in a mystery_

_Where answers never seem to find me_

_Don't know what I'm here for_

_But I'll feel it_

_Once I find a dance floor_

_I will steal it_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Don't ever be a fool_

_For someone else's way_

_It's not up to them_

_Who are they to say_

_Who you turn out to be_

_Isn't just by chance_

_It will happen when you're not scared to dance _

_Alone~_

_Do you ever feel alone when you're dancing in a crowded room?_

_And everyone is staring at you~_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Every single day_

_Dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Dance it all away~_

_Keep dancing~'_ We stopped and noticed the time.

"Holy crap! It's 5:45! We only have 25 minutes to catch the bus!" All us teens rushed upstairs to get dressed. Today's starting off quite badly...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almost forgot this! <strong>_

_**(1) I don't know why, but a group of people in the grade above me have given me the name 'Cornelius'. I know it was meant to be bulling, but I turned it into a nickname.**_

_**(2) Yes. For my high school, I'll have to wake up at 5:00. School starts for the day at 7, and it takes a while to wake up, get dressed, be at the bus stop by 6:30, get to Derry, yadda yadda yadda...**_

_**Question: Does anyone even read lyrics? Oh! And listen to Becca! She quite popular in Japan (even though her music is english)!**_

_**Reviews give you a peep!**_


	17. Education Stinks

**_I have to learn to save my documents... They get deleted EVERY DAMN TIME! _**

**_Good News; I'M ON SPRING BREAK! Woo-hoo!_**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it.**_

* * *

><p>I taped my foot impatiently as I waited for everyone else to come down while smoothing down my pink tool skirt ate the same time. I also had on a black striped shirt and gloves.<p>

"Hurry up! The bus comes in 15 minutes!" The first person to come down was Acadia, wearing just a simple combination of a dragon shirt and jeans. Moon, Em, Chloe, Lorelei, and Myrna wore similar things (with their own twist of course).

"Kitty! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Why does this happen every time we need to go to the bus? Emily ran downstair in her purple lolita dress dragging Kitty... Wait, is she really wearing an outfit that reminds someone of America? Why would she wear _that_...?

"Urg, let's just go..." Moon rubbed her temples as she headed to the door.

"Thank whatever being you want that the bus stop is just at the end of the street."

"Um, Chloe, isn't the street a one-third of a mile long?" We all froze. Acadia just reminded us how long our street is. And takes 10 minutes to walk down.

"RUN PEOPLE, RUN!" Lorelei bolted out the door, all of us following suit.

"Destroy my house and I kill you!" I called back to the units before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 Arrive at school<strong>

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms up as I stepped off the bus. Sitting in a vehicle with over 70 people does get uncomfortable.<p>

"To the office!" Kitty ran off in the opposite direction than she intended.

"That's the way to the gym!" Kitty ran back, then past us again.

"Gym is evil!" Moon sighed before following our friend.

"Does that happen a lot?" Acadia asked quietly.

"... YES."

"Hey, if it isn't Morgan and her group of weirdos." A blond girl ahead of her group straight to us. Amanda. She used to be my friend until I began to be myself. But the worst part is Amanda's one of the most popular girls in school (there's basically one from each of the four towns). What she says is practically law.

"Not you again..." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Where's Cat Girl and Space Trash?" Emily glared.

"Don't call them that. They're our friends." I swear, I could see small flames.

"Try and stop me, you emo leprechaun." Lorelei grabbed Emily's arms and held her back. Amanda glanced to the side and caught sight of Myrna and Acadia. "Who's the twin of Cornelius and the golden-eyed girl?" I clenched my fists. Only people in a higher grade can call me that.

"I-I'm Acadia..." She quickly hid behind Chloe.

"And I'm Myrna. I shall kill you if you insult me again!" Amanda waved a finger.

"Uh-uh-uh! Threats get you suspended from school~" Lorelei narrowed her eyes.

"LEAVE."

"Fine, whatever." With a snap of her fingers, she and her crowd headed off somewhere. While Amanda disliked all of us, it's bad for anyone's reputation to disobey a senior.

"Guys! I have our schedules!" Kitty skidded to a halt in front of us, distributing our schedules.

* * *

><p><strong>7:15 Period 1; Geometry<strong>

* * *

><p>I frowned. Why do I always have math first...?<p>

The class was uneventful. Just going over some algebra and formulas to see what we know.

... And there's homework. Of course...

* * *

><p><strong>8:07 Period 2; Biology<strong>

* * *

><p>I smiled slightly. I liked the science teachers here. They're actually quite nice. Wanna know why?<p>

They don't give homework!

But, since this is a science class, we need to get some safety signed by a parent/guardian. This sucks...

Wait! I'll have England sign it! He won't question signing stuff, right? Tell me no, please... I'm going to force him to act as a guardian when necessary, which may be a lot.

And Emily can be the mom! I giggled to myself.

"Is there something funny about these rules, Ms. Freeley?" I blinked. Sorta forgot she was talking.

"N-no Mrs. Giro..."

"Don't do it again." I head-desked softly. This wasn't starting off well.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 Period 3; C.A.D (Computer Aided Drafting)<strong>

* * *

><p>Uneventful. Just our teacher talking about what we'll be doing this semester and what to expect from the program.<p>

Most. Boring. 45 minutes. EVER. Thank Arceus that this at least gets rid of my technology credit...

* * *

><p><strong>9:52 Period 4; Mandarin 1A<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into class and froze. Why the hell was China there? The guys weren't complaining though... Stupid, hormone-crazed, idiots...<p>

"Ni-hao! I'm Wang Lin, or Lin Wang, your Mandarin teacher this year, aru!"

What happened to the old teacher? Apparently, another student wondered too.

"Um, what happened to Mrs. Wegner?" He asked.

"I was told she had to take a leave this year. But you'd have to talk to her yourself to know why, aru." China/Lin smiled. "Let's start!"

~ 45 Minutes Later ~

While everyone else was packing up, I walked over to our 'teacher'.

"Why the hell are you her?" I hissed.

"You told me to get a job, and it just happened to be here aru. Shouldn't you get to wherever you go next Morgan?" She replied quietly.

"I'll get you for this..." I did the 'I'm-watching-you' sign before heading off

* * *

><p><strong>10:44 Period 5; Economics<strong>

* * *

><p>I swore mentally. I spend a semester learning about money and currency and all that shit.<p>

Class went about as great as I thought it would... Not good.

* * *

><p><strong>11:36 Period 6; Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Em when I got my pizza.<p>

"Don't you hate pizza?" Chloe questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't eat pig intestine or slime." I gestured to Emily hotdog and Myrna's hamburger. Emily pushed her dish away while Myrna just took a big bite of hers.

"Did you not just hear what Morgan said?" Moon spazzed slightly. Yes sweetie, because that makes guys want to date us...

"So? Its good..." She took another bite of her burger.

"Sometimes I worry you're a vampire..." My thoughts drifted back to the dream I had.

"-Morgan! You here on Earth?" Chloe was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Heh... Sorry. Just zoned out. What was it?" Em rolled her eyes slightly.

"I asked if you noticed anything strange about the... teachers."

"Depends... Like what?"

"Like how my French teacher is a rapist for some reason?" Emily head-tabled (since it IS a cafeteria)

"Or how our," Em pointed between her and Myrna. "Latin teacher is a certain italian?"

"And my german teacher's Prussia~!" Chloe had a look of happiness in her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight... Somehow, I don't know how or why, multiple units have gotten jobs as teachers here? Teaching one of the languages they know... And those people are Italy, Prussia, China, and France?" Everyone nodded. "I'm going to kill them..."

* * *

><p><strong>12:28 Period 7; GymDance**

* * *

><p>At least this year I could choose which type of gym I did... So I picked dance, since it seemed to be the most fun.<p>

... Still hate gym, but it's more fun with music.

"Hey Morgan." And Moon's here too! I actually have someone to talk to this year.

* * *

><p><strong>1:20 Period 8; English 2A<strong>

* * *

><p>I was about to enter the room, but I was glomped onto the floor.<p>

"We have the same class! Yay!" I awkwardly patted my red-haired friend.

"Can you get off me Emily?" The pressure on my back was relieved after a second. As we entered the room, I heard a couple of whispers from other girls.

"He's so cute!"

"I _want_ him!"

"I'm glad he's our teacher instead of that old geezer that used to be in this room! He is hot!"

"I know, right?" Emily and I turned to see exactly who our new teacher was.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Kirkland. I shall be your English teacher for this school year." About half the class, including emily of course, swooned over his accent.

"This is going to be a long year..." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>2:15 Bus<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at the book that I had to read for English again.<p>

"I already read this in 6th..." I placed 'Fahrenheit 451' back in my bag. "Maybe I'll like it better now though..."

"Morgan~!" Kitty hopped in right next to me, Moon sitting next to her. Lorelei and Myrna sat across the aisle, Em and Acadia in front, Emily and Chloe behind.

"Hey. How was the Freshman Cafe?" I asked her and Acadia.

"Eh..."

"Nicer than I thought it would be." Acadia slouched down since we were all looking at her. "Eep..."

"And the Senior Cafe?" Our attention turned to Lorelei.

"It's really nice! And very well kept." Lucky... We get the damn underclassmen cafeteria...

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 (Yes, the bus took that long) Home<strong>

* * *

><p>I threw open the door, only to be met by silence. I walked over to the couch, only to see a sleeping Romano.<p>

"Um... I don't think you should wake him..." I shrugged before pulling his curl. His eyes shot open and blushed before he started to pry my hand off.

"Chigi! D-don't do t-that bitch!" I let go of his hair.

"Then don't be asleep at 3. Now, where's everyone else?" The italian glared at me.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because I can kill you very easily." Myrna popped up behind me, probably smiling evilly.

"They're probably at either some kind of job or asleep. Happy now?" A crash rang in the kitchen. "And someone else came too." Acadia ran to the kitchen quickly.

"... Sweet!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never using time again... It's annoying...<strong>_

_**Review this long chapter please? I might write another like this if I get over 5 reviews...**_


	18. A Short Chapter of Oddballness

**_So sorry about how late this is! I got lazy~ (Just played MineCraft and watched Torchwood.)_**

**_Oh! And my brother like Black Butler and Doctor Who! HE'S BECOMING ONE OF US!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own it! *shot* OW! Fine! I don't...**_

* * *

><p>I gave Romano a small glare before flicking his head.<p>

"Idiota. You should have said that first!" I turned and entered the kitchen... But I honestly didn't expect to see Acadia HUGGING a lovable russian.

"Pryvet (Hello in russian for y'all that don't know this for some reason) little one. Become one, da?" Acadia tilted her head.

"What?"

"N-nope! Not r-right now hun!" I answered for her shakily, pulling her away from Russia. "But welcome to our household... Rules... If you want something that isn't a necessity, get a job to pay for it. That's about it. Oh, no murdering people either." Russia nodded.

"Ok... Who else lives here comrade...?"

"Morgan. And you'll see all of them at dinner. Seriously, no murders."

"The awesome me is back with some not-so-awesome people!" Prussia exclaimed while slamming the door open. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Prussia..." I looked past him to see the others I was angry at. "And others... WHEN I SAID TO GET A JOB, I DIDN'T MEAN AT OUR SCHOOL! EXPLAIN OR THE ALBINO GETS IT!" I threateningly waved the first object I picked up (which was that mysterious crowbar...) towards Prussia

"Why me?" England walked up to me and tried to pull the crowbar out of my arms.

"Ve, you just told us to get jobs. Not where. It's easy to do something you do everyday though, ve! For me, it's easy to speak latin~"

"My! Your grip is strong!" The brit was still struggling on me releasing the crowbar. I stuck my tongue out.

"Hah!" It continued like this for a while.

Until EM stole the crowbar from me...

Was she in the room the whole time?

* * *

><p>Dinner was SO awkward. And it didn't help that Russia and America were having a staringglaring contest.

"... Wait a second... Now we have your demon mochi _and _the commie? This is horrible!" Kitty started spazzing in her seat.

"Kitty, Russia is a socialist country..." Moon rubbed her temples at our friend's idiocy.

"Mochi!Russia isn't a demon!" I glared at my 'friend' as I picked up Russ and hugged him.

"Meep~" Kitty glared.

"It's possessed you!" In the next second, I don't know how, Em grabbed Kitty's arms and held them behind her back. She a ninja today!

"Stop. NOW." We all shrunk back.

"Uh... I'm done, da~ze!"

"Why do we care, aru?" Lorelei sighed before blowing on two fingers, causing a whistle-like sound.

"Shut up all of you. It's only 6:16. We have time before we should go to sleep, so let's do something!" Emily thought for a moment.

"... Have the mochis make out!" Everyone stared at her. "What? I really like yaoi..." The guys all backed away from her.

"OR we could watch TV..." Acadia suggested.

"Soul Eater~" Oh, it's on Kitty.

"Black Butler!"

"Soul Eater!"

"Black Butler!"

"Soul Eater!"

"Black! Butler!"

"SOUL EATER!"

"Sailor Moon!" The two of us stared at Moon. "What?"

"I'm choosing YouTube." Chloe grabbed the remote and shifted the setting.

"Let's watch SMOSH!" An idea popped into my head as the fighting began again.

"Kitty, follow me!" Before she could protest, I grabbed her arm and pulled my companion away.

* * *

><p>Kitty crossed her arms.<p>

"What do you want Swirly?" I huffed at the nickname.

"I felt like playing a prank on everyone... Especially the males." Kitty raised an eyebrow. I smirked and leaned over to whisper the idea into Kitty's ear. The more I said, the more of a devilish smile grew on her face. "So you ok with all of it."

"Yep. Unless you're really are into that..." I blinked.

"Of course not! I'm not gay!"

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I listened to everyone in the house arguing.<p>

"Ready?" Kitty nodded. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey guys~! We have some news!" Everyone turned their attention to the two of us.

"Might be easier to show it." I gave a slight smirk as I turned Kitty's head towards me and gave her a passionate kiss and began to grope her slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NOT GAY! Saying that now! I just thought it would be good for the plot...<strong>

**... When I tried to translate 'Die Bastard!' in chinese... It re-translated as 'Death the Kid is really handsome!' IT KNOWS SOUL EATER! RUN! (And this is why that is not in this chapter...)**

**Hmm... IDEA! Whenever I need to get some kind of chapter out when I'm not quite ready, I'll post a chapter about everyone's lives BEFORE the units. Ya know, so ya can learn some of their background.**

**Review this story and update yours~ Yes, I stalk my fans!**


	19. The AfterPrank

**_Urg... Getting ready for finals sucks._**

**_Oh yeah, and a bunch of my friends want to learn the work 'suck' in spanish, just so they can tell random people 'Suck it!' in another language._**

_**Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN.**_

* * *

><p>I broke the kiss and turned around to see everyone's reactions. Most were staring at us with wide eyes. Moon and Canada were giving us their version of a What-The-Fuck face, Emily had a nosebleed (probably thought of us a gender-bends just now...), and England was gagging on something. I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Oh my... GOD! You guys actually... Fell for that!" Kitty managed to choke out between laughs. Everyone sweatdropped and/or facepalmed. Except America and Romano for some reason.

"Hmm...?" I poked Romano's cheek.

"Huh~? What's wrong with them?" Kitty tried waving a hand in front of America. I snapped my fingers as I got an idea.

"Romano~ The tomatoes are being eaten by birds~!" I whispered. The italian blinked twice before bolting.

"MY TOMATOES!" I suppressed a giggle.

"America, they shut down McDonalds!" Nothing. "Guys, he isn't reacting! America? America? America, snap out of it damn it! Damn it, if you don't get up now, I'll take your video games! Damn it, wake up!" With that, there was a slap to his face. Nothing still.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Acadia questioned. Em shrugged.

"Damn it, wake up! Damn it... You idiot... Wake up damn it..." Russia raised an eyebrow.

"She does know he's not dead, da?"

"You never know with her." I turned my attention back towards Kitty and America to see them hugging. FUCK! I missed it!

"Git! Get the bloody hell away from her if you want to live!" England was fuming at the sight of Korea randomly hugging Emily. Kitty sighed and bashed their heads together.

"OW!"

"Well, you shouldn't be yelling." Sensing the tension, Moon decided to change the subject.

"What should we watch?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Bonds Beyond Time!" My odd friend flailed. I was about to protest, but since no one else would, I just shrugged and slipped away to my room. As I was about to close my door, I caught the sound of Romano muttering about me being a 'lying bitch'.

Have to love angering people sometimes.

* * *

><p>I stepped back to admire the bodice of the dress I was working on.<p>

"Cute~ It was a good choice to use the sparkly turquoise fabric." I grabbed my box of thread and began comparing the colors.

"You missed a good movie." I turned around to see Chloe.

"Eh, not a movie person. Except for horror." My tiny (Don't tell her I said that!) friend shook her head.

"Whatever. Night." With that, she waved and headed upstairs to her room.

"Maybe I should sleep too..." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my eyes. "What do you think Hunter~?" I turned around to look at my little pet demon.

**=I don't care...=** I rolled my eyes. Little bastard is always rude like that.

"Meep?" Russ raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, sorta forgot only I could see Hunter...

"It's nothing, hun." My demon kangaroo glared.

**=I'm not 'nothing'!=**

"Become one~?" I backed away from the both of them, fearing my life.

**_Fearing the two demons, huh~?_** Isa flew around me, her rainbow feather glistening. I shook my head.

"No."

_"Nothing to be ashamed of dear. They are evil after all." _Melanie replied, flipping to a random page in her bible.

"It could be worse Melanie. They could be you." Kali chimed.

_"Excuse me? You little...!"_ The two of them started to glare at each other.

**=Why am I the only sane one?=** I raised an eyebrow.

"No one here is what someone would call sane. Why exactly ARE you all here for?" Melanie blinked.

_"I forgot about our purpose! How silly of me! Well-" _I cut the blond being off

"Can you guys leave...? I, unfortunately, have school tomorrow." I asked/demanded with a yawn.

_**Well, you should know-**_

"She said to leave, so we shall." Isa began to shake her head rapidly.

_**Kali-** _With a snap, everyone vanished.

"Meep...?" I blinked, just realizing Russ only saw me talking to myself.

"Heh... I'm going crazy..." I shook my head sadly. What? It's probably true. After all, this IS a house where anyone could go insane.

*PLOP*

I stretched on my bed, hoping I can sleep in (for the first time ever may I add). But something caught my eye as the light shut off.

A shadow to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>=Hunter (Sigbin)=<strong>

_**Isa (Ibong Adrana)**_

_Melanie (Angel)_

Kali (Banshee)

_**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Yep, added more random-ness. Sorry for the short-ness, but I keep getting sidetracked from Vocaliod music... *just bought all of mothy's albums (You know, creator of the Seven Sins, Story of Evil, and Clockwork series...)***_

_**Review and make me smile?**_


	20. There and Back Again

**_Sorry for the long-awaited update! Yell at Kitty, she screwed me over! And I was just a BIT lazy. AND MY FUCKING COMPUTER KEPT DELETING THIS!_**

**_A lot has happened since I last updated;_**

**_1. I'm finally out of middle school! So happy~! But then I had summer classes..._**

**_2. I have a deviantART now. Still under 'swirly592'. I've claimed that name._**

**_3. The story spin-off count has gone up. All the spin-offs are as follows; Kill Me Later by livvykitty, I Would Kill by Emily Archor, Killer Good Time by MoonlightMew513, Pinch Me now by ChloeHaku, and Time To Kill by Myrna Maeve._**

**_4. I watched BRS (Black Rock Shooter). IT'S AWESOME!_**

**_5. I got a Dead Master nendoroid~! She's so cute!_**

_**6. I restarted my Emerald game.**_

_**7. Working on making a UTAU.**_

_**Now that that is all done, DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be needing money?**_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I called into the darkness... And got no response. Sighing, I laid back against my pillow once again. But another movement in the shadows caught my eye for the second time.<p>

I swung my legs over my bed and walked over to the dark corner of my room.

"Look, whoever is trying to scare me, it's not-" A shadow-y hand covered my mouth, it's claws digging into my skin. I tried to scream, but no sound could escape the hands' grip.

After a few minutes, I felt something strange. It felt like I fainted, but I was still conscious. And, in a way, felt like I had no emotions... Quite strange.

Finally, the urge to rest overtook me and I fell asleep, still trapped by the shadow hand.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I wasn't in my room, but in a room with plastic looking walls.<p>

"Glad you're awake." I turned my head to meet the gaze of a boy looking no older than 16. He was currently reading some kind of book.

"Where am I?" The boy looked up at me again.

"... Home." I gave him a strange look, but soon noticed my reflection. I had my long hair once again and wings coming from my back. "Yeah, you don't look like you did last time you came here. Mostly because you aren't in your human body." I swear, a question mark appeared above my head.

"Excuse me?" The boy blinked.

"A being like you or me can only go to the human world if there is a human body that can be occupied. If we aren't in a body for a length of time, we become ineligible to go back into it. Since we can only occupy the bodies of small children without needing permission, it's quite pointless in trying to go back and find a body for a second time." He sighed. "I honestly think this is quite unfair to you."

"Then why do it?" He look at me with sadness in his eyes.

"It's either capture you or be killed... The queen only gives her people two options..." I put my hands on the glass.

"Come to Earth. Leave here." I pleaded to him.

"I can't. If I could, wouldn't I have escaped by now?" The boy turned around and exited the room, leaving me all alone...

"... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>As the time passed, I began to forget about everyone on Earth. The boy (I learned his name was Maxwell, but he like Max better) and I would play small games within the confinements of the room.<p>

"Why be a prisoner when you can be a guest?" Max would say this all the time, causing me to roll my eyes. Occasionally, he would show me my human self and how 'I' was doing. I was pleased that I was still getting good grades and everything, but...

As the time passed, emotions left my body. I was dying from the inside out. And this is just after a week.

"What happens after I can't return?" Max thought for a second.

"I have no idea. This has never happened before." I sweatdropped. They're experimenting with me, really? Marvelous. "I do have an idea about something else!" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to get pizza!" Max turned and ran out, before I could even respond.

"... There's pizza in this world?" Shaking my head, I decided to do what I had wanted, but not been able, to do since I've been trapped here. I unlocked my cell VIA my kick-ass air powers and quickly slipped out of the room.

I ran as quickly as I could and ducked into the first room I found, which was luckily empty. Focusing all my energy, I began to re-connect with my human body...

* * *

><p>My body gasped as I took external control. Having myself raise a hand, I tried getting used to not being 100% in control as myself. I couldn't, but I had to go with it for now. Getting up (my body was just laying on my bed doing nothing, for reasons I do not know), I went out the front door and started walking towards the place I knew my brother was living.<p>

Mostly because it's fairly close.

After about a ten minute walk (Dear Arceus I hate walking, even when it's not even me (it's my BODY, not me. There's a difference) doing the walking!) I finally caught sight of the area my brother is staying.

* * *

><p>"Duncan!" He turned around and gave me a 'WTF' look.<p>

"What the- Why are you here Morgan?" I had my body wave the question off.

"That doesn't matter. Duncan, I think something weird is going on." My brother raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I took a mental breath.

"Are you really my brother?" Duncan looked at me in surprised, but then sighed.

"No. I'm not. I found you when you were younger." The hell? How does that work? I'M THE OLDER ONE!

"Oh..." I heard someone walking towards the room I was in. "I-I have to go." I turned my body around, only to have my human arm grabbed again by my brother. "I have to go back!" The words slipped out of my mouth, I only half conscious that they would come out of my body's mouth as well.

The door opened and I saw feet walking closer to where I was hiding. Quickly, to stop another outburst to come out of my human body's mouth, I disconnected the speech.

"Morgan?" I turned around to see Max staring at me in confusion.

"U-uh, hi! I got a bit bored so... Yeah! Why are you here?"

"There's an alert out about you missing. I had to look for you." I sweatdropped.

"... That would happen for me... But-" My hands started glowing. "What's going on?"

"You contacted your human body?" Max began to panic. "If anyone of ANY importance to you touches your skin while you are puppet-ing the body, you start to reconnect with your body!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're going back." I smiled, but my happiness faded when I saw a slight look of sadness pass quickly through Max's eyes.

"Leave here..." Max raised an eyebrow. "Leave this world and come to mine. Even without a human body, I could still see you."

"No. I really can't go." I frowned, not even paying attention to my human body anymore. Flying over, I held his hands in mine.

"Please..." Suddenly, I felt myself get slapped. But the weird thing is, I wasn't...

"Ow!" In a second, I flashed out of this world and back into my body.

* * *

><p>I gasped, only to find out I had ran from where I was talking to Duncan. Shaking my head, i began to walk back home, only to be tackled by my Sigbin.<p>

"Hi Hunter~!" The demon nodded, then whacked me.

**=What happened to you?= **

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control being kidnapped." I flicked Hunter, earning an evil glare.

**=...At least you're ok...=** I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for your concern. Didn't know you had it in ya!" I laughed to myself as the two of us walked home.

* * *

><p>I was happily eating dinner until Kitty chirped up with an idea.<p>

"Guys~! I have an idea!" She bounced a tad. "You know those stage shows where they hypnotize someone to do stuff? I WANNA PUT ONE ON~!"

"No." I deadpanned. Why was she thinking this?

"But it'll be fun!" Kitty pouted. "I already _can_ do hypnotism anyway…" Then she put on her 'kicked puppy' look, knowing I would fall for it. Damn...

"Grrr… Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" I snapped. I'm too easily tricked...

"YAY!" She ran out of the room to get something.

"She's too damn cute…" All eyes on America for mumbling that.

"Oh, is she now?" Chloe teased, giving her evil smirk all the while.

"N-no, wait! I-I was j-just s-sa-saying-" England interrupted the American personification.

"Saying what?" Aww! England is being an over-protective brother~!

"It's pretty obvious America!" Most everyone began to laugh. I being one of them. After a minute or two, Kitty came back with a box and tilted her head.

"What happened?" She was gesturing to the fight England was about to start with America for loving his 'sister'.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" America quickly waved his arms, trying to signify all was ok.

I zoned out during the show though... Heard it was funny. But I was to busy thinking about everything that had happened.

"- But it's been a while since I had a demon soul... and I'm **starving**." I snapped back to reality and looked at Kitty. Only to notice she had fangs. Wait, what?

"What about all these people? They could get hurt..." America gestured to us.

"Myrna will protect them, right?" My twin nodded.

"Damn straight I will." All this was confusing me. I began to become a little light-headed.

"... Uh..." And I fell back onto the couch.

Why do I always faint? I mean, really!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, now I reward you with this massive chapter. At least, I think it's massive. But expect an update much faster this time. I have all the time in the world! Except the week of August 9th, where I shall be without internet for that week because I'll be at a camp. Heh...<strong>_

_**Can you please review and encourage me?**_


	21. A Sequence of Events

_**Hey people~! Updating faster than last time! **_

_**Go here to see character designs (by me~) for characters in this story: (type it in how it should be...)**_

http: (slash)(slash) swirly592 . deviantart . com (slash) journal (slash) Isn-t-This-Cool-320406384 # comments

_**Eternal Sonata = AWESOME. It has such a unique plot and an amazing soundtrack! I recommend you at least listen to Pyroxene (or Jewel as some call it) of the Heart.**_

_**TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>They are not what they seem.<em>**

I looked around only to see blackness.

"What? Who are you?"

**_The one of rationality is from the ocean. The one of music is not one, but two._**

I didn't understand any of it. I hate riddles!

"I'm so confused! Help me!"

**_All hide secrets. Find them before the one whole is deceitful kills the princess of the other realm._ **

I officially hate ominous voices. Before I could say another word, the black world faded out to white. In the center stood a figure with long, blond hair and wearing a white dress. It appeared to be made out of metal.

But what my eyes drew to was the white sword in her left hand. It was covered in red at the top.

A bit of red dripped off into a puddle of blood below. The figure turned around, only to stare at me with blank eyes of purple.

"..." She took a step forward. Then another. And another. As she grew closer, I could see black feathers growing out of her back in the shape of wings. I tried to run, but couldn't. My feet were stuck to the ground. The girl stopped right in front of me and stared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Not yet_."

* * *

><p>I sat up with a start, just noticing I was laying on the couch.<p>

"Hmm..." I looked around for the time, but my contacts stopped working now. Of course. Judging by the amount of light (or lack of) in the house, I guessed it was somewhere around 2:00 a.m.

After getting used to the dark, I stood up. Only to trip on something.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head, which had hit the floor when I fell. I turned around and saw what I tripped over was a sleeping person with a curl on their head. "Aww~! How cute~" I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"I can hear you." My face fell a bit when I saw Romano looking at me with one eye open. "Why are you on me?"

"Eep!" I scrambled off the italian. "Sorry! I tripped because there isn't normally a person there and since I always think people are peaceful and cute when they're asleep-"

"Idiota. You can just say you tripped." I planted my head against the arm of the couch.

"Si. I know." A thought came to mind suddenly. "Hey, why are you sleeping there anyways?" Even in the dark, I could tell he was blushing.

"I-I was just tired, damn it!" Sticking my tongue out in a mocking manner, I turned on the light so I could see a clock.

"... 4:50... I have a horrible sense of time. Well, they're waking up early today~" I turned towards the brunette still on the floor. "Ya wanna wake people up and annoy them?" Romano thought for a second, then shrugged.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"Then can you go into my room and get my blow horn? It should be on one of the desks. Or in one of the drawers next to my bed." Shrugging once again, Romano left off to do the task.

I thought about the dream I had for a second.

_'The one of music is not one, but two. But who is the one of music?' _I sighed and began to walk towards Kitty's and Chloe's room. But as I walked through their door, that voice came back.

_**All hide secrets. All always have something to hide. **_

The word 'hide' bounced around in my mind for a few seconds. Without even thinking, I walked towards one of their closets and opened the door.

This was the one my brother had a room built inside. So he could _**hide**_ things.

I walked over to where I knew the opening was and pushed open the hidden door.

Still works.

I took a few steps inside, only to notice Chloe (since this was HER closet now) had changed it. There was a couch, a small TV and a computer... HOW DID SHE GET THIS ALL HERE?!

"Urgh..." I looked into the side room to see a girl who looked like Chloe asleep in a bed. But Chloe was in the other room...

***insert blow horn sound***

I scrambled out of the secret room, only to be caught by Kitty waking up.

"Hm~? What are you doing here Morgan?" I quickly thought of a reason.

"I-I was going to scare you guys! But it failed... Heh..." Kitty shrugged and exited her room.

I snuck out before Chloe could catch sight of me. _'What do I not know?'_

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 Arrive At School<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morgan!" I turned my head as I stepped off the bus.<p>

"Allie?" Everyone turned their head.

"Allie?!" She waved towards the group and walked over.

"Hi there. I'm Alison, but most just call me Allie. I've never learned your names... You seem to avoid me and my friends."

Allie is a popular girl, but a nice one. She is hated by very few people. Though, while she may be one of Amanda's friends, she enjoys hanging out with people such as Alyssa and Laura (both of which are un-popular).

"Hello?" Em raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear? Amanda's in the hospital!" I blinked.

"... Why?" Yeah, so Acadia beat me to the question first.

"She had rapid weight gain, a large decrease in sight, loss of balance, and lots of other weird symptoms!" With that, she went back over to her group. I faced my friends and smiled.

"Kitty~! What the hell did you do~?" My black-haired friend panicked and began to run. "COME BACK HERE!" I began to chase after her, Myrna and Lorelei following. I think the others just went to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong>7:15 Period 1; Geometry<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't catch Kitty. That sucks for me. But what's even worse was that I was almost late to class.<p>

I still hate math, you know? But I'm pretty sure everyone does as well.

* * *

><p><strong>8:07 Period 2; Biology<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, you must hand in your safety form NOW." Shit... Time to forge a signature!<p>

"Here you go, Mrs. Giro~!" She looked at me for a second before walking over to the next table. I grabbed a piece of paper from under my notebook and began to work on my doodle of Polka.

"... That's pretty good." I looked at my table mate before giving him a shy smile.

"U-um, thank you, but it's not my best..." He shrugged.

"And forging isn't your best skill, but it's still nice."

"Thank you... Um..."

"Vincent. You're Morgan, right?" I nodded.

_'He's cute~'_

"Your friends are weirdos." He put his arms behind his head and leaned back as he spoke.

All points he had just learned are now lost.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 Period 3; C.A.D (Computer Aided Drafting)<strong>

* * *

><p>I turned on the program and began to outline a possible idea for a bedroom. We just needed to get used to the program right now.<p>

I have no idea how it works. I thought it would be like Google SketchUp or Paint. It's harder than both of them.

Shite.

* * *

><p><strong>9:52 Period 4; Mandarin 1A<strong>

* * *

><p>Me, and everyone in the class was rapidly trying to write down what China was teaching us.<p>

"Can you slow down Miss Wang?!" The girl next to me began to panic.

"We have to get through this, aru." China began drawing another figure on the board.

"WAH! WE CAN'T KEEP UP!"

I think a person or two had to go to the nurse for extreme cramps in their hands from writing so fast. I was almost one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>10:44 Period 5; Economics<strong>

* * *

><p>I still hate this class. I just doodle the entire time.<p>

I don't know anyone either... This class just gets worse and worse.

WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEARN THIS?!

* * *

><p><strong>11:36 Period 6; Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Em.<p>

"PASTAAAAA~!" I waved my arms like an idiot. Why? They had pasta today.

"PASTA!" Other Hetalia fans did the same as I. We are a cult.

Chloe shook her head.

"Why do you do that every time?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Because I can~! Aha!" Moon tapped her chin for a second.

"I wonder what other Hetalia fans are thinking when they see the units..." We all froze.

"... You didn't have to make us think of that." Emily face planted the table. "I bet the England fangirls want him..." Myrna sweatdropped.

"That's sorta implied. That's why the word fan is in there." I was about to say something, but my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"... Hello?" The person on the other end surprised me.

"Hey Morgan! Two things; One is that I'm coming back!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Coming back?"

"I'm moving into the house! Haha!"

"... WHY?!" I head-desked the lunch table, earning me some stares.

"The second thing is you got another unit." I groaned. "I already signed for it. Can I wake 'em up?"

"Yeah, sure... Just don't destroy the house." I hung up.

"Morgan, who was that?" Chloe questioned.

"Duncan. He's now going to live with us." All of us made some kind of sound that meant sadness or annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>12:28 Period 7; GymDance**

* * *

><p>I was talking to Moon while we were stretching.<p>

"So, why do you think your brother's moving here?"

"Probably to annoy me. And he also probably got annoyed of my Grandma's weird antics." Moon tilted her head slightly.

"Antics?"

"She has a tendency to treat everyone like infants. She considers me 3 years old..." I switched the position of my leg. It had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1:20 Period 8; English 2A<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily glared at all the people swooning over her crush. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.<p>

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" Emily pushed a piece of red hair behind her right ear.

"You sweetie. You're like a wild dog guarding it's territory." I thought for a second. "It's sorta cute~!" My friend huffed.

"Well, at least he knows I like him. Unlike Romano." My face flushed.

"I-I don't like him! H-he's really annoying too!" The people next to us gave me a questioning look before returning back to their work.

"_Sure_ you don't~" The red head made a mocking face at me and went back to reading her book.

Why am I friends with her?

Oh yeah, she's normally awesome. BUT NOT NOW! Now she's just being annoying, but don't let her know I'm thinking this. I don't want beanbags thrown at my head again...

* * *

><p><strong>2:15 Bus<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, I sat down next to Acadia.<p>

"Guys." Everyone in the group turned and looked at me. "I have some bad news."

"... What is it?" Lorelei questioned while fixing her braid.

"Duncan decided to live with us." Kitty hit her head on the seat.

"NO!" Way to be over-dramatic...

"No hurting/threatening him either. He has pocket knives."

"Knives?" I looked straight towards Moon.

"Yes. Knives."

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"Myrna, let go of my arm." My twin shook her head. She thought that since I wanted to look at the cute ducks swimming in the pond at the end of the street, I won't be able to. So that's when Myrna grabbed my arm and stared pulling me down the street.<p>

"Hello there!" Duncan was sitting outside the door, waiting for us.

"Why are you outside?" My brother might as well have sweatdropped.

"Those units of yours locked me outside." I sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Just kick Russia out of my room. I DID NOT REALLY KICK HIM." Emily laughed. "What?!"

"It's just something that Morgan would do as well!" The two of us (Duncan and I) spoke at the same time.

"Why are you comparing me to him/her?!" The leprechaun... I mean Emily... held back another laugh.

"You guys are so similar!"

"No we aren't!" "Stop saying what I'm saying!" "Cut it out!" "I mean it!" "You're annoying!" "So are you!" "Fuck off!" "DIE!" With that, I started choking Duncan. I got worse form there.

"... Didn't she say not to fight with him?"

"She did Acadia. She did."

* * *

><p>So, the two of us eventually stopped fighting and were let inside by England when he, and the others, got home.<p>

"Arigato~!" I smiled and turned to Duncan. "Who's the new unit?"

"I have no idea." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was kicked out before I could open it." Everyone stopped and stared.

"You mean the unit may still be in the box, asleep?!" The younger shook his head.

"No. The box is shattered on the floor. But I never knew wood could shatter..." We turned our heads to see... Yep. The remains of a box.

"Ok... Let's see who it is~!" Kitty picked up the manual and skipped forward a few pages. "Yay~! It's Hungary!"

"Hungary?!" Myrna, Chloe, and Lorelei all ran off. It would really stink for them to have a unit murdered by a yaoi-loving, pan-wielding girl. Sighing, I walked towards the direction of my room.

And found Hungary and Romania fighting. BUT WHY THE HELL ARE THEY OUTSIDE MY ROOM?! I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled...

Well, at least tried to. I made no sound. So, I used my second option.

I clapped my hands as loud as possible.

"OI!" The two turned and looked at me. "Love how ya are communicating, but why the hell are you here in front of my room?" The hungarian unit crossed her arms.

"Romania's being a jack-ass. He won't even let me explore the rooms!" I shook my head.

"There are a lot of people here. Do you want them to kill you?" I patted Romania's head. "Good boy. I'm taking your hat now."

"... What?" I laughed and put the blond's hat on my head. "Give that back!" Myrna poked her head into the hallway.

"Morgan, why do you have Romania's hat?"

"... Because it's cute?" She hit my head.

"GIVE IT BACK."

"NEVER~!" I ran away and into the nearest room I could, which was where I was in the morning. "Hide, hide, hide..." I looked over at Chloe's closet. "Well..."

"I KNOW YOUR'E IN THERE!" I ducked into the second room that resided in Chloe's closet. As I closed the 'wall', I heard someone move.

"Hm? Why are you in here?" I turned around to come face-to-face with a girl. She looked almost identical to Chloe.

"Tell me who you are. Then I might answer you." The girl shrugged.

"Okay. I'm Chloe. Your friend." I crossed my arms.

"Chloe's eyes are blue. Not Red."

"No. I mean I am Chloe as well. We are identical."

_**The one of music is not one but two.**_

Wait, does that mean-

"You know Morgan, Chloe and I haven't been discovered before. We try very hard not to be. And I would like to keep it that way." Chloe Numero Dos reached for something inside a chest.

"Wh-"

"At any cost." With that, she held out a long, blood-red blade and began walking towards me. "I'm sorry about this..."

.

.

.

Opportune time to scream.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, we got some chard for the guinea pigs today... It's twice the size of them.<em>**

**_The funniest thing is, when we put in a piece, Kaesy (mine~) stole all of it. We had to give Angel (Duncan's) an entirely different piece. _**

_**Review Please?**_


	22. Zoey and Cosplay

**_You guys all like happy endings... Aw..._**

**_But I'm glad you all love me~! QwQ_**

**_Disclaimer: I will own it one day!_**

* * *

><p>"I <em>really<em> am sorry." The second Chloe continued to walk towards me, the bright red blade almost touching the ground. "I promise, I'll try to be as quick as possible~"

"W-wait! If your going to kill me, please e-explain a little more why!" I backed closer to the door, hoping to buy some time.

"Hm... Well, I suppose so..." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "The Chloe you live with and I were born from test tubes, making us artificially created humans. Our sole purpose of living is to sing and help the gang, which I shall not tell you about. But, the Chloe you know met and liked you. When she came here, I had to follow because we needed to be together."

"Why didn't you show yourself before? No one would really care if there were two of you guys." I didn't know what to call the two. Chloe 1 and Chloe 2?

"There is supposed to be no interaction with others than those in Kaai-San's gang. Maybe Aoki-San's. Otherwise, we could be discovered. No one is to know."

"I-I'm sorry about-"

"SILENCE!" I pressed myself even closer to the door and began to try opening it. Chloe 2 swung the blade towards my hand and kept it blocking the way out. "Now it's time to die. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I'll make sure!" Her eyes shrunk and she gave a maniacal laugh.

"AHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Myrna patted Duncan's head as they walked into Chloe and Kitty's room.<p>

"Thanks for helping me find your sister." Duncan swiped her hand away.

"You gave me an ultimatum! It was either this or eat England, Acadia's, _AND_ Emily's food! I. HAD. NO. CHOICE." Myrna laughed.

"Ah, that doesn't matter!" Chloe sat upright on her bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Her head tilted slightly. Myrna gave a slightly creepy laugh.

"Morgan stole Romania's hat, so I'm going to kill her for it~" Duncan backed up slightly. "Ah, I'm just going to yell and steal back the hat!" The brunette boy gave a sigh of relief. Myrna faced Duncan and questioned him. "Where would Morgan be anyway?"

"She knows all the secrets of the house. She's most likely in the secret room of this closet here." Duncan pointed to the right side of the room. Chloe hurriedly sat up and ran towards the closet.

"I'll check! No need to go in there!" The girl waved her arms. Myrna pushed her aside.

"I still need to grab the hat and Duncan needs to open the door. Unless there is something you're hiding." Duncan opened the closet and pushed on a wall. Chloe stood in the background, a look of worry on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV (AKA: Normal POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I was pushed to the far corner, the blade at my throat.<p>

"Cornered~" I then heard a creak, but was too focused on my imminent death to really care.

"The fuck is going on here?!" The two of us turned our heads to face my brother. He and Myrna were at the door. "And why are there two Chloe's?! That not fair!" Myrna whacked the younger on the head. "Ouch..."

"Morgan, are you hurt?!" I shook my head. "Good. Now, give me back the hat." I'm pretty sure I would have sweatdropped. Chloe 2 huffed and moved the blade.

"More people? To bad. Now you all have to die." She was just about to attack someone when a voice stopped her.

"Chloe! Stop now." Chloe... 1 I suppose... walked into the room.

"Hm? Oh, hi!" Chloe 2 smiled and acted like nothing was wrong. "What's up?"

"Put down the blade." Chloe 2 looked at it.

"I'm just protecting the secret. Nothing out of the norm." She was about to say something else, but instead screamed. Duncan had just stabbed her in the hand with the switchblade he likes to have.

"..." No one spoke. It was like someone just died or something. That hadn't happened... Yet. I slowly put Romania's hat on Myrna's head.

"... You'll pay for that!" Chloe 2 ignored the blood coming from her hand and lifted back up the blade.

"Gah!" Duncan ran out of the room as fast as possible.

"Wow... Way to leave us." I shook my head. Chloe 1 grabbed Chloe 2's injured hand and put pressure on it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe 1 never let up. Eventually, Chloe 2 fainted from the pain.

"Morgan, let's go." I nodded and stood up, along with my 'twin'. I glared at both Chloe's before exiting.

* * *

><p>Acadia threw away the paper towel.<p>

"How exactly did you get a cut on your neck?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Who knows? I'm just a klutz." I couldn't tell her that I was attacked by a second Chloe.

"It's okay. Now, can you make me some food?" I glared at her. "I'm just kidding..." Acadia shrunk back a bit.

"It's o-"

"TV!" Kitty jumped on the couch, making sure the rest of the house was watching her insanity. Chloe soon came into the room, Chloe 2 right behind her. Moon stared at the two of them.

"What the- How the-?!"

"... Everyone..." Chloe 1 looked towards the ground. "This is Chloe 2, my mirror image... You can call her Zoey..." Chloe 2/Zoey looked at Chloe 1.

"Zoey? Really?"

"It rhymes with Chloe." 'Zoey' shrugged.

"Ok. Hello there." Emily glanced at Zoey.

"You're almost identical to Chloe besides the bandage around your hand and the red eyes. Actually, your eyes are a lot like SF-A2 Miki's. Or CUL's..." An idea popped into my head.

"Guys! Let's cosplay as Vocaloids for Anime Boston!" Duncan sighed.

"There aren't enough male Vocaloids for the units." Kitty piped up.

"They can just be themselves! I mean, they wouldn't stand out!" Lorelei patted the girls' head.

"Smart."

"Now who will be who?" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "Let's start with me!" I wrote down my name. "I want to be Ring Suzune! Any objections?" Acadia raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Who is Ring Suzune? I've heard a lot of the names since I've been here, but not hers." I frowned.

"She hasn't been officially released yet... WHY DO NONE KNOW OF HER?!" I hit my head on the couch. Myrna slid the paper from my hands.

"Maybe I should write..." Kitty jumped up and waved her arms.

"I know who I want to be! Hatsune Miku!" Moon looked at her for a second before thinking about something else. "I would have gone with Rin and made England my Len-"

"..."

"-But, since the units will be themselves, I choose to be Miku!" Zoey but her hand over Kitty's mouth.

"Be quiet." Kitty took and hand off and spoke again.

"Oh! Zoey should be SF-A2 Miki! She wouldn't even need contacts! And Chloe should be V3 Lily! She would be a good one!" The two looked nervously at each other. I lifted my head up slightly.

"They would be good. Besides, I've seen the wigs underneath Chloe's pile of random-ness. So those two are set." Chloe was about to protest, so I moved on. "Everyone else will actually be able to _choose_ who they will cosplay as. Next person." Myrna thought for a second before writing something down.

"I would like to be Yowane Haku. Is that ok?" No one objected. "Mmm... Who do you want to be Acadia?" The tall girl was startled.

"M-me? I-I guess I could be Akita Neru..." Prussia soon spoke up.

"The awesome me is completely lost." Kitty smacked him. "HEY!"

"Shut up. Your opinion doesn't matter." She would have sent a spark to him VIA her eyes if this was an anime. You know what, we might as well be one...

"I'll be Megurine Luka." Moon chimed into the conversation, if you can call it that, finally.

"I wanna be Kasane Teto!" Emily jumped up for no reason. China tapped her chin.

"I would like to cosplay. aru..." Zoey thought for a second.

"She could be Mew..." We all looked at her. "What?"

"Mew doesn't have a color scheme. I say she should be Galaco." China tilted her head.

"Couldn't I just look at the pictures and pick one?" All of us should have sweatdropped.

"That works too..." Em spoke up, pushing a piece of blond hair out of her face.

"Hm... I could be Kagamine Rin. I don't really _need_ a Len." Em gave a slight smile. I looked over at Duncan with an evil idea in my head.

"Who shall you be?!" He stared.

"What? Sorry, I had blocked out the wall of speech." Wow... Way to break a fourth wall... If there was one I mean...

"What Vocaloid will you be?" My brother thought for a second.

"I could be Gakupo..." We all looked at him with wide eyes. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that... He's so feminine..." Myrna had a major point. Duncan shrugged.

"The point of this would be to look different. Why not be bizarre?" I couldn't help but hug him. "GET OFF!"

"You have finally embraced your true self!" He glared.

"What true self?" I smiled nervously. "I'm going to kill you!"

"NO! Someone protect me!" I ran around the house, Duncan behind me.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Who knew outrunning my brother would be so tiring?<p>

"**Are you ok?**" I shifted my gaze over to where Kali was sitting.

"Ya. I'm ok. Just tired." The blond spirit looked straight into my eyes.

"**Why are you not scared?**" I rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"**Most humans would be terrified of the spirit of a pirate, especially one that is now also a Banshee.**" Her blood red eyes were downcast. "**That's how it's been for centuries. And how it will be 'till the end of time...**"

"That may be true with humans, but I'm not human." The demonic spirit gave me a questioning look. "I've recently discovered that fact. It's probably why I can see you without a hint of fear. I'm a fairy from another world."

"**... That may explain it.**" I laughed slightly.

"If it didn't, why would I have just told you?" I soon went into my thoughts. "Do you know anything that would talk to someone through their dreams?" Kali shook her head.

"**No. I am sorry. You may have to ask-**" She scoffed "**Melanie... I don't trust her. She seems evil.**"

"Since when are angels evil?"

"**When they fall.**" I stopped smiling.

"What?"

"**When an angel falls, it's because it's evil. Some angels can even disguise themselves to appear good. I think Melanie fell.**"

"_What gives you that impression?_" The two of us turned towards the angelic being. "_I had come in here to tell Morgan that Lorelei shall be IA - Aria on the Planetes and Hungary choose to be Megpoid Gumi._" Melanie's eyes darkened. "_Why would you tell such lies, Banshee? I am from the heavens. You are from the pits of hell._" Kali shook her head.

"**You aren't heavenly! You are a liar!**" I backed away from the both of them.

"STOP!" They glanced over at me. "Please don't fight! It doesn't make either of you the better... Spirit." Kali turned around.

"**Fine. I bid you farewell for now.**" She vanished. After a second, Melanie bent down to my height and folded her wings in.

"_Be sure not to talk too loudly. They can hear you._" She stood up and stared at me with eyes that were void of emotion. "_You don't know who is deceiving you._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>My chapters are getting longer, aren't they? Do you guys mind? I'm having too much fun writing each chapter.<strong>_

_**Favorite, Follow, and Review~!**_


	23. I Don't Know What to Say

_**There's a serious tone, just telling you. Oh, and it's mostly a small filler.**_

_**Disclaimer: GIMME! I WANT IT! *sobs***_

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. So much stuff was running through my head.<p>

Was Melanie evil? Was Kali the evil one? Both of them? What did Zoey mean when she was talking about those gangs? Was it just a coincidence that the two leaders of the gangs had the last names of Vocaloids? Why were Chloe and Zoey so nervous about the cosplay? Who sent the messages?

So many questions, but no answers. I want those answers desperately. I wont get them just laying awake in bed. So, I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I then walked across the hall into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"... This isn't the real me..." I pushed a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. "The real me doesn't exist in this world. And no one here knows. They all think I'm human. I _want_ to be. I truly do..." I closed my eyes and opened them again. My eyes were a different blue.

"But I can't change it. So, let's just not be human." I used my air powers and shut the door. "Time for a secret none but me will ever know."

* * *

><p>The rest of September, and most of October, was uneventful. My hair was growing longer once again and my eyes were almost always the lighter blue they were naturally in the other world.<p>

"Morgan..." I turned around and faced Em. "You're different, you know? You seem much more distant this past month or so." I blinked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everyone's worried! You aren't fun anymore! You're... You're like you are on another world, ignoring everything!" Em grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Why?!" I looked towards the ground. I couldn't tell anyone why. But, if I kept this up, people could figure my plan out and I could lose everything I've been trying to do.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and blinked away the brightness in my eyes. "I can't tell you, but I'll stop." Em looked doubtful, but let go of me. I turned around and began to walk towards the porch out back.

"... What are you hiding?" Em whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

I want to tell her, but I can't. I don't know if I ever will be able to. So I just continued walking until I was outside. Next to the lilac tree, I sat down on the grass that was starting to die.

"Morgan! What are we going to do for Halloween, da~ze?" I shook my head, not even glancing behind my shoulder.

"I don't have anything planned Korea. If you throw a party, I'll kill you. 'Kay?" I could hear the asian back away.

"You're always so mean, da~ze!" I finally twisted myself around.

"Thank you. I don't try to be nice." The korean man crossed his arms and pouted. "Now go back inside, please. I don't truly want to deal with your whining."

* * *

><p>I had been sitting outside for awhile, just thinking. I don't know if anyone even cared if I was out here. I didn't mind. I got to play with the air all I wanted to, being able to master the power more.<p>

I thought of something. Can I get the wind to carry sound? Including music? It would definitely be something to try out.

I sang the first thing that came to mind, making sure there was always wind to possibly lift it.

"_Do you want me to have feelings?_

_Like 'oh I miss you so much'?_

_Maybe you need simpler terms_

_Get rid of your expectations_

_And let's have a horrible kiss._

_So am I white?_

_Am I black?_

_It's just nightmares back to back._

_It's like I was awoken by an echoing voice_

_From deep within the sea_

_I shake off the cold water I am wet by._

_Everyday I feel like I am haggling, but_

_I have a mutual love addiction._

_I feel like I'm captured by feelings_

_Like 'oh I miss you so much'_

_Maybe you need simpler terms_

_Get out of your safety zone_

_Cause the corruption has begun._

_Our delicate distance is distorted_

_Questioning it is a mission._

_Breaking into ordinary words_

_So what? Like every time_

_Looking upon you eloquence_

_I understand that_

_An extreme kind of tale_

_Would win over your feelings._

_I'll get as close as I can_

_But no more than that._

_Cause those things are, to the day_

_Lost sleeping in suggestive behaviors_

_There's five minutes till it's over_

_The words you spoke had disappeared._

_'Until next week' said the voice_

_You shook you coat and I took your hand_

_So_

_I'm suffering through these feelings_

_Like 'oh I miss you so much'._

_You could understand it after all_

_Delete what you hold onto_

_And give me your best kiss~!_"

Yeah, that was a bit random of me. But, according to Em, I need to be more like that. But it doesn't work well with the goal I created for myself. This isn't easy... I stopped the wind.

"Let's see if music can travel through the air... And let's discover the secrets of Zoey and Chloe, since they are 'the one's of music'. What's so musical about them?" I stood up and went back inside. It was time to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's no need to be so serious. Go back to being you. You will forget your quest to do this.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling like I forgot something, but I shrugged it off. I was hungry.<p>

"..." I stopped outside the bathroom for a second. There was a strange dent across from it. How did I never notice it?! "Kitty! Why the hell is there a dent in the wall?! I'm going to kill you!" I ran towards where I knew the cat-girl was.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good. She's back to herself."

* * *

><p>See? This chapter isn't really necessary to the plot... But I wrote it anyway. But it was published quickly! That's good, right?<p> 


	24. From One Thing to Another

**_O-oh my god... M-my Uncle... He's dead. Q~Q _**

**_He had a heart attack in his sleep. We were so close to him...TnT_**

**_RIP Uncle Paul_**

**_ Disclaimer: You know the drill..._**

* * *

><p>I twirled around in the black dress I was trying on.<p>

"How does it look?" Lorelei just stared at me.

"... Why did you drag _me_ here?" I looked at the dark-haired girl.

"I would have dragged Kitty or Moon here, but they're fixing the dent in the wall." I could see them in my head crying while holding giggled slightly.

"... Ok... But what are you getting this for anyway?"

"Alison's Halloween party! I have to construct a costume." Lorelei rolled her eyes.

"It's only the 5th. Isn't the party on the 23rd?"

"Can never be too early~!" I walked back into the changing room and took off the dress. "I think I'm gonna get this one. It could work with a lot of ideas I have." I smiled one of my childish smiles. Those can creep some people out though. "What are you going to be?"

"I don't even know if I'm going to the party. Not a huge fan of them." I stared at my friend in shock.

"WHAT?!" All people around me just stared. "Heh. I hate when that happens..." Lorelei rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Please. Do not yell. If you want the dress, then buy it so we can go."

"You're so boring~! But fine." I let the dress hang across my arm and began walking towards the register. "I knew I should have grabbed Emily. She's at least more random."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I saw the progress on fixing the wall.<p>

"Guys... How did you make the dent _larger_?!" Kitty rubbed the back of her head.

"Um... A hammer? I thought it would help..."

"And she was wrong. Like a lot of the time." Kitty had a look of pure hurt as Moon ended her statement.

"Moon...!" She didn't say anything else before she slinked into her room.

"That was a bit mean Moon." She shrugged.

"Eh. She needs to realize that not everything is rainbows sometimes." I was about to say she already knows that, but decided against it. Turning around, I gave a slight yawn and downstairs to the living room.

"..." I plopped down onto couch, only to hit something hard.

"Ouch!" I looked down only to seen Prussia staring right back at me. "Get off the awesome me!"

"Get off the couch 'cause I'm not moving~" The prussian smirked after thinking about it for a second. "What are you-" He wrapped his arms around his waist and sat up. "NO! IT'S NOT RAPPING TIME! IT'S _NOT_ RAPPING TIME!"

"What are you talking about? You sound like a crazy person."

"It's a PewDiePie reference. He screamed that when a large monster from a video game chased him around." Prussia shrugged and stood up, still with his arms around me. "Dude! Put me down!"

"Kesesesese~! You said you vouldn't leave on your own, so I chose to do it myself!" Gilbird cheeped as her flew above his master. I pouted.

"I hate you so much. You know that?" I couldn't tell if he even acknowledged me. Why? Because he plopped me down onto some random bed.

"Have fun." I bolted upright and was about to ask what that meant, but I met the eyes of the frenchie.

"Bonjour mon che-"

"GAH! MORGAN CHOP!" I whacked France's head as hard as I could and ran away while he was still confused.

I can't believe it had actually worked!

* * *

><p>Emily, Kitty, Em, Duncan, and I watched as Chloe and Zoey trained with China.<p>

"What exactly are they training for?" Em shrugged.

"Maybe for a Who-Is-Prussia's-Girlfriend contest?" A stick flew past our heads.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I swear, steam was coming out of Zoey's ears. Duncan scooted back a bit.

"Emily asked! Em answered!" The two glared daggers at my brother. I liked it.

"Should we stop training for now, aru?" China just stared at the chaos Zoey and Duncan were creating. They're funny-looking when they argue.

"Well, I'm still here." Chloe crossed her arms in an annoyed manner. "But, since Zoey and I should stay at the same skill level, I guess we can just pick this up again tomorrow." Chloe walked over to her clone and the two went back inside.

"Well, that was boring..." Really, it was. But hey, that's what happens sometimes.

Who would ever guess that in this house?

Well, maybe something fun will happen later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'm going to end here... I'm in no mood to type. I'll try to update in a week or so.<strong>_

_**Bye.**_


	25. Pandemonium

**_Grr... My laptop sucks... So I type this on the TV. Please excuse any mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: ... I don't feel like it._**

* * *

><p>I was reading yaoi, with Hungary over my shoulder when the doorbell rang. Oh look, it's Mark.<p>

"Miss Freeley. You have seven this time." My face paled as I signed for them. I didn't want to. While the boxes were being rolled inside, everyone was called downstairs.

"I wanna see who we have!" Kitty bounded for the manuals, but my brother got there first.

"... We have Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, Japan, and Germany. Man, this is going to suck..." Well, if we wake up Austria first, we can get Switzy and Liechtenstein awake as well. Then Russia and Italy can get the others awake!

"L-let's not wake my sisters up, da?" Lorelei face-palmed. That is exactly what WILL wake them.

"Hm~? Big brother, is that you?" Just then, Myrna walked in (wait, when did she leave?!) with a large bowl of popcorn. When the hell did we get popcorn?! Why do they never tell me what we have for food?!

"This is going to be a fun show. Anybody want some?" All that were not involved with the chaotic unit opening happily obliged. Someone should record t- Oh. Emily's doing that.

* * *

><p>When everyone was awake, Kitty decided it was a good time as any to assign our new female house mates their cosplay.<p>

"Ukraine, you shall be Meiko!" The blonde woman looked startled.

"B-but, won't these get in the way?" She gestured to her... I don't feel comfortable saying it actually. People can just guess what I mean.

"No. She has a big chest already." Lorelei stated with a blank face. I mean really. No emotion what-so-ever.

"O-o-okay..." Kitty then turned to Belarus.

"You can be Mayu! She already has your personality anyway. You just need a piano-ish dress and her bunny!" Stop being so ecstatic Kitty. Especially when talking to a girl that will kill you if she gets annoyed.

"It could make your brother love you more for your cuteness~" Chloe half chimed, half whispered.

"I'll do it."

"Um... Who can I be?" Liechtenstein asked nervously. I couldn't help but glomp her.

"SO CUTE! You are officially now my little sister!" I hugged her closer to me. Crap, I'm becoming like Tamaki from Ouran...

"Don't go deciding that on your own! What if she says no?" Zoey crossed her arms as she gave me a smirk.

"It's ok. I like Morgan. She's really nice." Zoey's face fell as I stuck my tongue out.

"WAIT! Does that mean that I can have Acadia as a sister?"

"And Moon as mine?" The two auburn-haired girls showed no emotion as they responded.

"No." Belarus laughed at Kitty and Emily slouching in the emo corner. I wonder if one day they'll start growing mushrooms like Tamaki... Stop with the Ouran brain!

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go and not Double D equals Double Dumb?!" Em blinked.<p>

"Because your sister looks much older than a high schooler. You, not so much. Lilly has to go too."

"Why isn't Korea going?" Duncan asked, not understanding the obvious reasoning.

"Because he would be a danger to the entire student body."

"Hey! That's not true, da-ze!"

"It is most rikery true Korea-San." Ouch. Dissed by Japan.

"Well... This is awkward. LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Chloe hopped up and ran out of the room. Specs shook his head.

"That sounds silly." We all blinked.

"That's the point." At that moment, Chloe came back with a twelve-sided die. Duncan fumed and tried to his special nerd die out of her hands.

"Here is the basic idea; Each number rolled means a different form of life. If you roll a twelve, you are a 'god' and can choose anyone here to be your servant for a day." Everyone agreed. This is how the results came out;

1 (Tedium)- England

2 (Unlimited Power)- France, America, Em

3 (Dreadful Man)- Romania (Hungary: *laughing* Romania: HEY!), Austria, Duncan

4 (Blind Pianist)- Lorelei, Kitty, Myrna

5 (Feminist)- Japan (Japan: ...), Romano (Everyone: That is his total opposite...)

6 (Corrupt Politician)- Korea, Zoey

7 (Mourning Woman)- China, Ukraine

8 (Millionaire)- Switzerland, Liechtenstein (Moon: Makes sense they would have the same outcome...), Emily, Moon

9 (Mangaka)- Prussia

10 (Teacher/Pedophile)- Spain (Kitty: Fits you too! Spain: *horror* Why would you say that mi amiga?!), Canada (Canada: Eh?!), Hungary (Romania: Not laughing now, huh?), Belarus (Belarus: Everyone hates this result)

11 (Too Gruesome to Look at)- Italy (Italy: Ve?), Chloe, Acadia (Acadia: I don't get it...)

12 (God)- Russia (Everyone: NO!), Germany (Morgan: WHY HIM TOO?!), Morgan (Morgan: Kyahahaha~!)

"Why do we have THREE corrupt people as the winners?!" Romano flailed his arms. So I hit him on the head.

"Baka! Just for that, you are my servant." Into the emo corner he went. "Hey, it doesn't start till tomorrow!"

"I wish for Prussia to be my slave. That'll be fun, da?" Chloe and Zoey gave evil glares of evilness. It's scary enough for Acadia to duck behind China.

"I vill have Italy I suppose." Poor guy is stuck with the potato bastard...

"You going to fulfill any fantasies with him Germany~?" Myrna questioned.

"N-nein!" Feeling like a nice person for some reason today, I thought of an idea.

"Hey, we should watch "The Exorcist"!" I smiled as I waved the remote above my head like an idiot. And I'm ok with that.

"Well, I agree." Romania flashed his cute smile. Yes, I just said his smile is fucking cute. Sue me. Myrna says so as well. We are (somewhat) twins after all.

Well, horror movie night officially started once everyone could cuddle with their crush/boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever-ya-call-it.

Hehe~! Won't this be fun?

* * *

><p>The movie is half over, and let me say this... I think I'm the only one not scared.<p>

"How are you not freaked out Morgan?!" Liechtenstein squeaked. I shrugged and pulled her closer. I know Switzy isn't... Happy with this. But he's too entranced by the movie to do anything about it.

"_Your mother sucks cocks in hell_!" That's right, insult a priest's mother. "Your Mom" jokes; around even in the 80's.

Cue another scary scene in which the Liechtensteiner clings onto me more. This cling was tighter than the ones before, so my leg flinched in a startled motion. It kicked Duncan in the head.

How you ask? Well, he fell asleep on the floor awhile ago. He so sprawled out, it's hard NOT to hit him. But he makes a nice foot-rest~!

{An hour or so Later}

"That was fun!" Em weakly nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"Let's watch "Ju-On: The Grudge" now!" The crowd gave me a simultaneous answer.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the most boss TV ever. I mean, how many people can TYPE on their TV? And it doesn't log out when I switch settings. I may make this my new computer-thing.<em>**

**_Reviews are love my darlings~_**


	26. Overwhelming

**_Hey guys! I'm going to advertise my YouTube Channel! It's still called Swirly592. So far, it's a gaming channel, but i would love if you guys checked it out!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I speak fluent Japanese? No? Question answered._**

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 Arrive at School<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone stepped off the bus, our crowd becoming larger every time so it seems.<p>

"It's nice to see you all again." I turned to see Amanda smirking at me. But her arms were covered in bandages and her left leg was in a cast, forcing her to use crutches.

"Hi Amanda. You ok?" I tilted my head slightly. Emily dramatically gasped at my sudden niceness towards her.

"Getting better. Have to use these crutches for a while though." She looked behind me to see Zoey and Chloe together. "Wait... Since when were you close friends with twins?" Chloe walked forward and poked Amanda in the forehead, earning her a glare.

"Seems you forgot your senior. I'm Chloe and my sister is Zoey." The red-eyed twin nodded.

"Huh..." Belarus started to walk away, but Lorelei grabbed her. "And you have more friends now as well? Since when were you so popular?! I mean, you never had friends 'till about two years ago." I felt like smacking Amanda now.

"H-hello there Miss... I am Lilly" Lilly bowed in respect.

"She's very polite. What year is she?"

"Freshman, with me and Acadia!" Kitty hugged my non-official sister close to her.

"And the angry girl?" Belarus seethed.

"Why you-"

"She is Natalia Aryvoska. She has a bit of a temper." Lorelei explained to the blonde inquiring us. "She is a Senior along with me."

"Guys, shouldn't we get to class?" Duncan asked as he saw people start to head towards their classes.

"Duncan!" Amanda hugged my brother in happiness.

"I still like these people." Moon poked my arm and whispered in my ear.

"What is going on?" I sighed before I responded.

"For some reason, the popular people like him. i have no idea if it is genuine of not though. Let's get to class though.

* * *

><p><strong>7:15 Period 1; Geometry<strong>

* * *

><p>"Class, may I have you attention?" Everyone looked up from their work. "Since this is your first period, i have to say all the announcements..." My teacher shook her head. "There will be a Halloween Ball for all students at Pinkerton Academy. You may dress up as long as it fits within school rules. It will cost $27 to attend."<p>

Now, why would I spend the money to go to a dance when I can dress up for nothing and go trick-or-treating? I mean, the teenage turnout is usually pretty large anyway.

Screw the school, I'm going to get free candy!

* * *

><p><strong>8:07 Period 2; Biology<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent poked my arm repeatedly.<p>

"What do you want?" I shot him an icy glare. I'm trying to work here!

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Wasn't planning on it." The smile on his face fell a bit.

"Oh..." My right eyebrow rose in a questioning manner.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason!" I thought I saw a small blush coat his cheeks, but I just shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 Period 3; C.A.D (Computer Aided Drafting)<strong>

* * *

><p>This class is so BORING! I don't even have anyone to talk to! At least this gets rid of that technology credit.<p>

I so refuse to do this as a living.

* * *

><p><strong>9:52 Period 4; Mandarin 1A<strong>

* * *

><p>"Next week, you have an assignment due. You must write a short story in Mandarin. It can be about anything you wish." Thank you China! This assignment was MADE for me! "Now, today we have some new symbols to learn~!" Everyone froze.<p>

"C-can you be slower when speaking this time Miss Wang?"

"Of course Miss Alexia!"

... She didn't slow down at all.

* * *

><p><strong>10:44 Period 5; Economics<strong>

* * *

><p>You know what? This is basically just a second math class. Why torture us so school?! WHY?!<p>

Internally, I sobbed

* * *

><p><strong>11:36 Period 6; Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you have any new songs on you iPod Morgan?" Myrna asked, trying to steal the electronic device from my bag.<p>

"Yes, but no touching my iPod! It's my baby!" I hugged my precious object close to me before scrolling through my songs. "How about 'Calalini' by Kaai Yuki?"

"Never heard of it." Emily tapped her chin.

"I would suppose not. It's fairly new and it's in English." With that, I turned on the song.

_'On the border of your world and mine_

_Is a prominent universe called Calalini_

_It's my island of dark paradise_

_So not every day is a vacation for me_

_Ah, I don't understand 400_

_Why do these people have to die?_

_Ah, I don't understand Wednesday_

_Why do you hurt me? What have I done?_

_I don't know any place I can hide_

_From the voices that are tearing me apart inside_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?_

_I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have __to be _

_My Paradise Lost, My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be _

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Can someone please come and save me?_

_On the border of insanity_

_I can't make the screaming stop, I have to keep scratching_

_It's my world of constant agony_

_It's my personal, very real hell to me_

_Ah, I don't understand Sycamore_

_Why do these people have to cry?_

_Ah, I don't understand 24 Hours_

_Why am I the only one who sees?_

_I don't know any place I can hide_

_From the voices that are tearing me apart inside_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?_

_I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have __to be_

_My Paradise Lost, My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be _

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Can someone please come and save me~?_

_ It's safe to say I'm never alone_

_I can't be alone_

_They won't leave me alone_

_Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone_

_Please leave me alone!_

_I don't know any place I can hide_

_From the voices that are tearing me apart inside_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?_

_I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have __to be_

_My Paradise Lost, My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be _

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy_

_I don't know any place I can hide_

_From the voices that are tearing me apart inside_

_Why do these demons invade my mind?_

_I can't escape from the monsters that eat me alive_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have __to be_

_My Paradise Lost, My nightmare in heaven?_

_Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be _

_My home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini_

_Calalini, Calalini, Cala Cala Calalini'_

"Well... That song's pretty dark..." Everyone other than me nodded at Zoey's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to Home (The rest of the day was pretty dull. Just working and such.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Big brother! I'm back~!" Belarus ran inside, everyone else following. But at a slower speed. Turning to my friends, I told them some important info.<p>

"If you need my, I'll be in my room. Don't need me." With that, I walked into my room with hopes of charging my iPod and getting some more sleep.

But something was off.

"Hm?" A rainbow feather floated in front of me. Curiously, I looked towards where the feather came from. The sight stopped me in my tracks.

_**"H-help...~"**_ In the corner sat Isa, missing most of her feathers and covered in blood. She looked as if she was about to lose consciousness. I ran over to her, picking her up as a mother would with a newborn child.

"Isa..."

_**"I m-mustn't look v-very pretty l-like this~ I a-apolog-gize."**_

"Isa, what happened?!" She gave a weak laugh.

_**"I-it's not my t-time to tell...~ I t-think it's a-almost time for m-me to go now~"**_ I shook my head.

"No, you'll be ok!" She shook her head with her remaining strength.

_**"S-so optimistic as a-always...~"**_ Her eyes closed slightly. _**"P-please don't fo-forget me..."**_ Isa's eyes closed completely. Her breathing slowed until it was non-existent. As the rainbow bird took her last breath, she shined a beautiful gold and vanished into dust.

I stared at the spot where my friend once laid.

"Isa? Isa?! ISA!" I fell to my knees, a look a shock covering my face.

I placed my face in my hands and curled my fingers, scratching my skin.

And then I did the next logical thing.

I cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dammit FanFiction! I had this thing all written out, but then you log me out for no reason?! I mean, I was logged in elsewhere! *angry face*<strong>_

_**It was like twice the length of how it is now! *angrier face***_

_**But I was able to re-write the end.**_

_**Review please?**_


	27. Out Into the Cold

**_I'm not trying to put off typing. I just have others things. Honest!_**

**_Disclaimer: Man, these legal issues are annoying..._**

* * *

><p>Kali played with my hair as I sat near the pile of feathers. I had cleaned up my room, but I was still quite depressed.<p>

"**Are you going to be ok honey?**" The blonde spirit looked at me sadly.

"Yeah, eventually." I sighed. Why do such horrible things happen around me?

"Morgan~! It's time to eat food made by Japan!" With that, Kitty threw open the door, but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired girl just stood there in shock.

"**Hmm? Should I get help?**" Kali floated towards Kitty and looked in her eyes.

"I-I-I-" She was stuttering for some reason. I've never actually seen her this way.

"Kitty?"

"N-N- NII-SAN!" I tilted my head.

"Since when do you have a brother?" She didn't answer how I would expect. Kitty fainted. Huh.

"**I'm going to see if I can get help, ok? Keep an eye on her.**" Kali glanced at me before heading off.

"Who can you possibly find?"

* * *

><p>Well, she apparently found someone.<p>

"How long have you been here?" England gave Kali a disapproving look.

"**Erm... A year or so?**" The spirit backed away slightly. "**No need to glare at me though.**"

"Well, a banshee means death to whoever sees them. Who are you going to kill?"

"**No one! Why would I kill someone?!**" Yeah... Kali is a horrible banshee. "**Besides, that's only true for humans-**"

"- She wishes to affect." Baka! Can't go spreading my secret around! Tsk! Kali frowned slightly before deciding to leave. "Now, let's put her on the bed." I picked up my friend and placed her gently on the bed.

"Care to explain your 'friend'?" I shrugged.

"She was once a pirate, but was killed and became a banshee." I walked closer to my door. "I know an angel and a Sigbin as well. There was once an Ibong Adrana, but..." I suddenly became interested in my rug.

"So that's why there are feathers in here." He picked up two of the feathers before leaving. I wonder what he would do with them.

* * *

><p>I was kicking Duncan's butt in Pokemon.<p>

"My Lucario is the most kick-ass pokemon ever!"

"It's way too strong!" I gave my brother a 'WTF' look.

"Dude, all the pokemon you chose are higher levels than it..." I cheered as I finally beat his powerhouse; Haxorous.

"Fuck you!" I laughed as my brother rage-quit. I saved the replay before looking out the window. The pale clouds warned of snow.

"Russia! Belarus! Ukraine!" The three entered the room with a bit of confusion. "It's going to snow, so I would like to think you all would like to know."

"Why the hell would we?" The blond girl crossed her arms.

"Y'all are from cold countries. It's just my first thought."

"How can you always tell the weather?" I turned around to see Lorelei sitting on the couch's arm, staring at me quizzically.

"It's simple. All that is needed is to study the cloud patterns. For example, when there is only a few clouds out in the sky and the are cumulous, there is a higher chance of a sun shower." As I thought about it for a second, I might be able to tell this due to the fact that I'm an air fairy. I just put that together now. Wow.

"It's not that simple you know." The pale girl gave me a stare that sent shivers down my spine.

"Guys! Guys! Look outside! It's snowing!" Kitty slid down the banister and ran towards the door. "Let's play in it!" I shook my head. I am NOT going out in the snow.

* * *

><p>I sneezed.<p>

"Why did you make us stay outside for so long Kitty?" Myrna asked, rubbing her red nose.

"We all got sick you loser!" Chloe crossed her arms, her clone doing the exact same thing.

"S-stop fighting!" Acadia began to cry, causing all of us to look at her in worry.

"A-Acadia?" Emily leaned a little closer, only to fall out of her seat. "Ow..."

China walked in, some food in her hands.

"Here you go. Soup makes everyone feel better, aru!" Duncan took a bite before turning green.

"I-is there snow peas in this?"

"Yes?" With that, my brother ran to the bathroom to get sick. China looked at me for a second, wanting an answer.

"He's allergic to snow peas. He gets really sick each time he eats them. Good torture method!" I smiled, pretty sure I would scare someone with my sadistic aura.

"Your breasts belong to me, da~ze!" Korea glomped the poor chinese woman, Japan running in after him.

"I-I was trying to stop him! B-but he's too fast..." Em thought for a second.

"Hey... Have you seen the mochis lately?" Everyone shook their heads.

"J-Japan... you didn't eat them, right?!" Lorelei's face had such a depressed look to it.

"No. I didn't even know there was mochi, Rorerei-San." I laughed at bit at his punctuation. "But I saw Berarus-San and Ukraine-San eating something sugary earrier."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>I refused to look at Russia's sisters. They murdered Russ!<p>

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." Liechtenstein said, playing with my hair as she spoke.

"Maybe..." I sneezed again. Stupid cold...

"Ve, maybe you all should go to bed. A siesta might make you feel better!" Italy smiled, causing Germany to roll his eyes.

Romania popped up from behind the couch, startling Myrna and Em.

"Italy's right you know. It's not fun being sick." With those words of wisdom, he picked up Myrna and began walking towards her room.

"Put. Me. Down!"

"Nope~!" Zoey laughed at the sight.

"Hey Hungary, can I borrow your camera?" Kitty asked as sweetly as possible.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Myrna was still protesting. He's your crush. Suck it up.

"Of course!" Hungary handed over the camera, causing Myrna to flail even more than before.

My, isn't this a funny scene for sick people?

"Well, we're going to bed ourselves, ok?" Zoey sat up and stretched. Grabbing Chloe, the twins left the living room, Kitty deciding to follow suit.

I didn't move. I was WAY too comfy. Duncan looked over at me and began to poke my forehead.

"Get up." I punched my brother in the stomach. "You know what, never mind." I smirked as I cuddled more into my blanket. "Geesh, what happened to the 'Sick-but-Happy Morgan'...?"

I watched everyone leave after that. The last one left Romano. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm.

"What?" I felt myself blush slightly as I gazed to the side.

"S-stay..." I know I'm going to regret this in the morning. "I-I want you to stay." Romano blushed as well, staring at me wide eyed.

"Why the hell do you want me to stay?!" Honestly, I couldn't answer that.

"I d-don't know. Maybe it's the cold talking, but I-I want you to stay with me. B-besides, you haven't been my slave yet." With a sigh, the Italian sat down next to me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just be a pillow. I really just want to cuddle with someone..." I rubbed my eyes, making myself more tired in the process.

"F-fine." I adjusted myself so that I could lean my head on his shoulder. It's actually quite comfortable.

"G'night Romano."

"Yeah, buona notte." I closed my eyes and just listened to his breathing. Man, this sounds way more romantic than I would actually like. Meh, can't change it now.

Before I drifted off, I felt a slight bit of pressure on top my head.

He fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the fluffiest chapter I have ever written. It's actually really hard for me! ;-;<strong>_

_**Now, since I stalk you darling reviewers (not in the creepy way), you ask you all to update your stories! I need more things to read!**_

_**So, review?**_


	28. Oh, All of the Things You'll Learn!

**_Ah, I hope you all had a great Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa. Or, as my teacher says these holidays should be called, 'Get Free Presents Day'. He's such an awesome teacher!_**

**_Oh, if you don't know about it yet, go to my new blog story! :D It's fun AND for Hetalia!_**

**_For all those people who love Vocaloid, the final part of Synchronicity series came out! It's called 'Requiem of the Spinning World'. It's so amazing!_**

**_Disclaimer: There is some form of copyright act out there somewhere, I know it._**

* * *

><p>I saw a flash of light through my eyelids. Man, they do not work well. But that's a different topic though. No matter what, I ended up opening my left eye, only to see Kitty holding a camera and smiling.<p>

What was she- Oh crap. The position I am most likely in. I tried to sit up, only to slip off the couch and fall onto the floor.

"Ouch." I rubbed my forehead, hoping I didn't get a bump on it.

"Are you ok Morgan?" Kitty looked down at me, tilting her head to look innocent.

"Yeah. But you might not be!" I jumped up and tackled my friend. "Give me the camera!"

"No! You look so cute!"

"Give it or else!" The black-haired girl held the device close to her chest.

"MOON! HELP ME!" Oh, you are not getting away that easily!

* * *

><p>She got away. Damn it.<p>

"Why are you even playing with my hair?" Belarus huffed while her hair was being pulled by me.

"Because it's long and quite pretty. I think it would be beautiful braided." I looked at my french braid, which was pretty decently done. Pulling the tie off of my wrist, I quickly finished off the braid.

"Are you done yet?" Wow, way to sound appreciative.

"Yep! I think it looks really cute!" I smiled sweetly. "I can put a small bow on the bottom if you would like." The belorussian stared at her reflection for a second.

"... Ok." I opened up my bureau and pulled out a small white bow clip. Attaching the bow to the hair tie, I stepped back to finalize the work. "T-thank you... It looks n-nice."

"You're welcome!" Ukraine poked her head in.

"It's dinner time! Japan made some rice balls and sushi." I twirled around and smiled at the large-chested blonde.

"Ah, thank you Ukraine! We will be right down." After she left, I stopped smiling. "Man, I really hate smiling like that."

"Then why did you?"

"Because your sister actually deserves a smile that isn't creepy. Also, I don't want to see her cry." With that, I headed towards the stairs.

But I'm almost positive I heard a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop poking me!" Em laughed as Italy and America poked her cheeks with their chopsticks. Moon rolled her eyes as Canada shook his head.<p>

"Stop torturing the poor girl you gits!"

"This is fun to watch Iggy." Emily laughed slightly.

"Why can we not just have a meal in peace?" Zoey sighed and leaned her head on Chloe shoulder, the latter looked utterly confused.

"Well, I'm going to read,so later." Duncan got up and walked to his bedroom, avoiding all future madness.

"Oi, before I hurt someone, all of you just freaking _eat_. Do _not_ poke Em!" Lorelei looked up from the book she was reading at the table.

"What makes you think they will listen?" I gave an evil smile.

"Because I let them eat." With that, everything got quiet. For a few seconds.

"Hey, I took a cute picture of Morgan earlier this morning!" Kitty had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I want to see!"

"Isn't that my camera?" I stood up.

"Don't you fucking dare." Kitty just smiled. "Give me the camera!" I began to chase after her, but eventually tripped on a rug.

I sat up and crossed my arms, knowing I've lost. Sighing, I scooted over to the nearest wall and laid my head against the wall. I seem to have such horrible luck.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I stayed there for. But I knew it was at least a half hour.<p>

"Why the hell are you here?" I looked up at Romano. Damn it, why do I always have such bad luck around him?!

"I just am. Sorry."

"No need to sound so fucking sarcastic. It was just a question, damn it." My eye twitched.

"No need to sound so rude. I'm trying my best to not get angry." The brunette Italian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." I stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry for this yelling, but you can be so annoying! No matter how much I like you, I can't _fucking_ stand you sometimes!" I covered my mouth after I realized what I just said. Quickly, ran back to my room and locked the door.

"_Hm? What are you doing?_" Melanie looked up from whatever she was doing on my bed.

"Going to throw myself off a cliff." I hit my head against the wall.

"_Don't be so affirmative. You wouldn't really like to do that, would you?_" The angel had an odd look in her purple eyes.

"Might. Just embarrassed myself a whole lot." With those words of wisdom, I relaxed on my bed a drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morgan, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and saw Max looking at me.<p>

"M-Max?! Why am I-" He shushed me, cat ears on his head twitching.

"Don't worry, it's just a dream. But I felt like talking to you, my princess." I gave a slight smile.

"You know, I think you know more about me than I do myself." Max laughed.

"Well, I've known you for a while. Even if you forgot this when you became human, I used to be one of your closer friends."

"Really? Even though your 'Queen' wants me dead?" The brown-haired creature looked down slightly.

"She became the queen quite recently actually. Well, recent for our species. I must ask, do you know how old you really are?"

"Of course. I'm almost 16." Max looked at me before laughing.

"Actually, you aren't." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, how old are you?!"

"Well, I look 16, but I am actually 284 years old. But my species ages much quicker than fairies." Max turned to me.

"W-well... How old was I when became human?"

"You looked about 6, but were 583 years old. If you really were 16, you would be an infant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have nothing to say other than a wish for you to review.<strong>_


	29. Time Flies

**_*nervous laugh* ... Heh. It's been a while, huh? Don't kill me please. My computer committed suicide._**

**_Disclaimer: ... Join the S.O.S Brigade? What? It's in my school!_**

* * *

><p>October went by, as did most of November. Nothing much happened. Until today at least...<p>

"GUYS! Guess what?!" Kitty ran into the living room, startling all of us in there.

"Just tell us Kitty. We aren't mind readers." Moon sighed, getting more annoyed with Kitty's antics these days.

"You're no fun! But, ok. My friend Paige is coming to visit for Thanksgiving!" Wait for it...

"WHAT?" Chloe had a horrified look covering her face. I honestly do not blame her. "We have ficking Hetalia characters living here! How the hell are we supposed to explain that?!"

"I already told her about it~" Chloe hit her head against the floor. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You... Urg, I'm going to let my brain die now. You did something smart, while being an idiot at the same time." With those... Words of wisdom, Chloe got up and left to who-knows-where. Maybe to make out with Prussia?

Stop brain. Stop pairing everyone up already!

"O... K? She's coming next week. Now I'm going to sleep~!" Moon poked my forehead rapidly.

"That hurts you know!" The girl huffed before crossing her arms.

"Aren't you worried about this 'Paige' girl? She visiting us _AND_ is Kitty's friend!" I looked up from my book.

"You do realize we're friends with Kitty as well, ya? Besides, I've met Paige once. She's very nice, but does seem to have the worst luck..." I remembered how, that when I first met her, she fell down a flight of stairs and broke her ankle and arm.

Ouch, huh?

"Do I even want to ask how you met her?" I thought for a second.

"... No. It involves me being in one of my insane episodes." With that, my attention turned once again to my book.

What is it you may ask? Why, none other than 'A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'! It's really funny!

* * *

><p>"I hate you, you know that?" I looked at the girl beside me blankly.<p>

"Zoey, I got that after you tried to kill me." The blonde huffed before questioning me.

"What do you want anyway? I have more important things to do, such as not be here with you." I ignored her comment and asked her the question I needed to know.

"What are you?"

"I've already told you. I'm Chloe's clone." Zoey crossed her arms in annoyance.

"No. Why are you and Chloe clones? What is it all for?" Her red eyes widened slightly.

"I... I can't tell you. It's... Confidential." I raised an eyebrow, questioning her unsure answer. "I'm leaving now. Talking with the likes of _you_ is not on my 'to do' list." She got up to leave, but I stopped her.

"Who is 'Kaai-Chan'? Isn't that the last name of a vocaloid?" Zoey froze. "That would make sense. After all,_ the one of music is not one, but two_." I stood and walked towards the door.

"H-how..."

"To me, you are a wonderful person." I gave a small smile. "But... I'm also the same as you... _Evil_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>... This is crap. I know it. But, until my computer is fixedreplaced, I won't update much. Erk... _**

**_You guys want to send me money or something? Even if it is illegal, I would appreciate it. :)_**

**_Kidding, kidding! Unless you actually wish to send me money._**

**_Review please~?_**


End file.
